i'll let you away with that!
by Little Obsessions
Summary: C&J, based on the movies. it's cute, i love writing about these 2! please review and i hope you enjoy it! it gets cuter now. this is my first fic so please review. FINISHED! fINISHED!
1. Hard day?

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. This is my first fan ficso please review it! J _

Clarisse was sitting in her suite waiting on Joseph. It was past ten, he'd be here soon. She had got used to the times of his routine now ,they had been married for six months and it was still just as good, probably better. She rubbed her head to try and rid herself of her looming head ache, she kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the coffee table - she laughed a little to herself, how un-queenly ! The both of them had been working so hard, Joseph was helping Shades finalise security plans before he retired completely and Clarisse had been helping Mia run the country - she was so smart but still had so much to learn. She felt as if she had hardly seen him, she enjoyed the little time she had with him so much, the late evenings and the early mornings but it was better than nothing, she mused. The door creaked open behind her, she didn't turn round - she knew his footsteps well. He walked up behind were she sat and put his hands on her shoulder, he felt her immediately relax under his touch.

"hard day, sweetheart", he whispered so close to her ear that it made her shiver.

"mmm", she murmured.

"could I help in any way?", he asked feeling how tired she was.

"yes, come and sit next to me, please". he laughed gently and moved his way round to sit beside her on the couch. He pulled her closer and she snuggled up to him, tucking her legs underneath her and placed her head on his shoulder.

"are you comfy?", he questioned with a smile. A few years ago she would never have done this, lay in his arms so easily but now she was so different and so close to him.

"yes", she smiled, feeling so close to him always made her feel safe and relaxed not on -edge and tense.

"good, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?", he said staring into her eyes.

"I just - ", she faltered " I just don't feel as if we see each other any more, I hardly seen you today and I just, oh , I just missed you".

He looked at her for a long moment and then a gentle smile came to his lips, he pulled her impossibly closer and said " well, in that case I'll just have to make more time for my Queen, then won't I and she'll certainly have to make time for her commoner of a husband", he teased. She sat bolt up right and hit his arm playfully.

"don't Joseph, you're not a commoner!", she admonished. He pulled her back and kissed her lips so she couldn't argue anymore, he had got the required reaction. She pulled away breathlessly and smiled.

"you're the only man I'd ever let away with that", she laughed.

"well, that's a reassuring thought, darling", he returned.

"what are you suggesting?", she raised her eye brow playfully.

"nothing. What else would you let me away with?". she jumped up and made her way across the room, he wasn't sure what she was doing. She stopped at the door way of their bedroom

"well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you, are you coming to bed?", she questioned.

"is that a command, you majesty?", he said walking across the room, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close

"no, more of a request", she said playing with the button on his shirt with an air if indifference.

"Clarisse, you are getting good at teasing me, I'm afraid I may have to raise the standard".

"do that and I will have my head of security hang you by your toes in the court yard".

"really?"

"really, so you best be careful Mr. Joseph".

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

"so, are you coming to bed then?"

"yes, of course I am".

"good, I can let you away with that".


	2. yup!

_Hi, guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, they really encouraged me. These Character's do not belong to me ( I wish they did!) but I like to make up stories about them. I also don't know how you seat people at balls so I made it up. J_

Clarisse buried her head further into the pillow, god she hated morning sunlight! she moaned rather ungracefully as the birds outside started to sing, waking Joseph from what had been quite a pleasant sleep. He opened one eye and glanced at his wife who had given up trying to get back to sleep. She was propped up on one elbow, staring at him, she smiled as he opened both eyes and yawned sheepishly.

"hard night?", she questioned, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"mmm. Yes", he smiled, propping himself up on his elbow so he was just inches away from her face.

"we have to get up you know!", she stated as his hand started to snake over her hip.

"yup, I know but do we _really_ have to?", he pouted childishly as he tightened his grip on her slim waist.

"yes, we do", she said softly, pulling away and wrapping her night gown around her. She padded across the bedroom as Joseph gave a mournful sigh.

"oh and Joseph, darling", she said pausing at the door of there bathroom.

"yes, sweetheart", he said, reluctantly giving up and making his way across the bedroom to his closet.

"Queen's consorts never say "yup", they say yes. I do believe you've adopted Mia's native tongue".

"yes, thank you Clarisse. I'll try to remember that", he mocked.

"oh just get ready!", she laughed.

"yes, your Majesty. Of course, Your majesty. I love you your Majesty. You're the most aggravating person I know, your Majesty!", he said making, deep, sarcastic bows and backing into his closet making her laugh so much she felt a tear of mirth trickling down her cheek.

Never had anyone made her laugh like Joseph did, she loved this- every single moment.

Mia bounced into her grandmothers office, late as usual. Her grandmother was sitting behind her desk, scanning papers and letters from all over the world. Charlotte was behind her babbling some foreign language down the phone, getting a little aggravated at whoever was on the other end.

"hey, grandma ! How are you?"

"fine, darling but you are late," she looked up a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"erm, yeah bout that . You see - I - well I-".

"you were kissing Nicholas goodbye at the door and it lasted a little longer than intended. Queen's always get to the point, darling, always remember that", she laughed.. Mia's face reddened.

" it's ok darling. He is away for 3 weeks after all, I understand. Now we are going to get our hair done then a dress fitting , how are the arrangements for the ball coming along?"

"yeah, good", Mia lied.

"oh really?".

"Grandma , does a Baron come before or after a Count in seating arrangements?", she asked more than a little timidly, her grandmother had been over seating hierarchy so many times, she still couldn't get it.

"Mia, I've told you how many times? Oh really! Baron then Count. Clear?", Clarisse asked impatiently.

"crystal", Mia said, she decided asking her the other question about seating was out of the question.

The door opened and Joseph walked in. impeccably dressed, he still wore his black Armani suits and his specks hung casually in his breast pocket. He might have been old enough to be Mia's grandfather, he was in fact or at least she looked on him that way - she still thought he was hot! Charlotte , Clarisse and Mia had once had this conversation a few years ago, when Clarisse and Joseph hadn't even dared to show affection to each other, even with those who where and considered as family. Clarisse had scorned them both telling Mia he was old enough to be her grandfather and charlotte's father. That confirmed it for Mia and charlotte, Joe and Clarisse were sooooo in love ! Clarisse was jealous, ha!

Charlotte still hasn't paid that 20 dollars she owes me, thought Mia as josephs voice brought her back from reminiscing.

"Ladies, Paolo is here", he growled. He detested that man, especially when he slobbered all over his Clarisse. The woman in question laughed gently at her husbands reaction. She stood up and took her granddaughters arm and Joseph and charlotte followed.

"Catch up, Joseph," she said turning back to look at him, "you're not my head of security anymore, darling".

"I wouldn't let him near me if I had any hair, Clarisse and Mia", he said catching up , pushing in between them and offering an arm to each of them with a goofy smile on his face. "but then again", he continued, "I don't really care about the little hair I do have so I suppose that I'm not like you women."

"Grandpa, did you ever have any hair?".

"no, I don't suppose I did, shaved it all off. Never liked hair, apart from you Grandmother's.".

Clarisse blushed slightly, he was always complementing her and she was always embarrassed. She didn't know why, she just was. He escorted them to the dressing room, he was not going to let his wife out of his sight!

_Ok, this is my chapter, what do you think? Please review it?_

_The next chapter is going to be comical, because there's gonna be Paolo slobbering over Clarisse and Joe lets his temper get in the way! _

_Please review and thank you so much to those who did!_


	3. damage control!

_These Characters don't belong to me ( how unfortunate!) This is the Paolo vs. Joseph match! Hope you like it and if you don't I'll change it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I've decided it wont be comical but really show Josephs fears instead. **Note: **thought in italics. _

Paolo mad his elaborate entrance into the grand dressing room a few minutes after the princess, Clarisse and Joseph had arrived with Gretchen and Helga shuffling behind him in gaudy, 60's style dresses and bee-hives. Joseph groaned inwardly, it was going to be a long hour. He was standing protectively behind Clarisse with one hand on her shoulder watching Paolo like a hawk as he removed his coat and eventually decided it was time to slobber all over his wife. Uhh he really was repulsive! He kissed her hand and generally licked it, Joseph felt Clarisse tenses up and pull away all to obviously.

"Paolo, we're so glad you could come", she said with a brightly forced smile.

"aren't we Mia?", she said turning to her granddaughter, who was desperately trying to stifle a laugh and failing miserably. It was so funny to see Joe so angry!

"yes, we like having you here so you can slobber all over my wife", murmured Joseph, Clarisse tilted her head back and fixed him with a pretence glare which unsettled him but he could see her eyes dancing. Mia and charlotte giggled and Paolo noticed.

"pardons, sir Joseph?", said Paolo lifting his head from where he was slobbering all over Clarisse's hand **again**! He smiled stupidly, oh how he aggravated Joseph!

"I said it's so nice to have you here again-", but Clarisse cut him off by doing something he had never thought she would do, she quickly stood up, spun round and started kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his stunned eyes.

"damage control?", he questioned after he regained the ability to speak.

"shut up Joseph, or I will carry out the promise I made you- I'll have you hung by you toes in the court yard", she whispered sternly but softened the blow with a heart melting smile.

Paolo cut in;

"excuse me, but I have hair to cut , you know and that show was quite disgusting, you should marry me Queeny, after all I could give you free haircuts-" but he was cut of by something hitting him in the face- josephs fist.

"there was no need for that!", squealed Paolo now wriggling on the floor in recovery. Mia and charlotte were shocked and Clarisse was so stunned that she could hardly move to help him. Joseph was now standing over him with Clarisse's hand on his arm to prevent him from doing any more damage.

"don't try it again, Paolo is that clear, you'd think you'd know not to propose to married women! Especially one who's married to me!", he rumbled.

"Joseph, stop it!", Clarisse whispered, why had he lost it like this, he never lost it like this! And with that he turned and pushed out of the room, slammed the door leaving his wife and Paolo quite stunned.

Clarisse quietly made her with Mia to walk her to her suite, it was only 12 am and already the day had been bad. Joseph never lost it like that. She walked along with Mia arm in arm.

"so, uum are you looking forward to your dress fitting grandma?", said Mia.

"no, they were a novelty when I first became queen but now they get boring", _why is he doing this ,what's wrong with him? _ Mia could tell she was far away and she knew why- it was because of Joe's little display earlier.

"Hey, grandma. Is everything ok with you an' Joe?"

"yes, it's fine darling or at least I hope it is.", she sighed.

"your hair's nice, Grandma."

"yes, it is. I have never seen a man recover so well from a bloody nose in all my life".

"grandma, I bet you never even seen a bloody nose before now, right?"

Clarisse laughed and smiled. They stopped at Mia's door and she went in.

"remember", said Clarisse "we have a dress fitting at three, and please be on time", she said matter of fact and turned down the corridor- now she had to go find Joseph.

_Sorry it's not funny, I decide last minute to show Joe's inadequacies over the next 2 chapters but don't worry it'll get a little lighter. Hope you liked it._


	4. i'm so sorry

_These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Disney and Meg Cabot. This one's a little sad but it has a nice end. Thanks to a all you wonderful reviewers out there, keep 'em coming. This is my first fan- fic so please review!_

She walked tensely towards their suite, she knew he'd be there waiting for her to come down on him like a ton of bricks. But now it was different, she respected him, she would ask him why, she wouldn't tell him why. She didn't know. She heaved a sigh and pushed open the door with more strength than she felt her body contained.

He was sitting on the window couch looking out onto the grounds. His head pressed against the glass. He heard her come in but he didn't want to face her, he couldn't. His behaviour had been terrible, how _could_ he face her? She knew how he felt and within seconds she built up the courage to speak first. She moved up beside him and leaned her back on the wall.

"Joseph?", she whispered looking him straight in the eyes. He waited on his reprimand but he realised she was not angry, just perplexed.

"oh god! Clarisse I'm so sorry, I just- I", he trailed off and she grabbed his hand.

"what is it, Joseph?", she whispered, her face only inches away from his.

"I just, I couldn't bare to lose you. I love you. I know it's only Paolo but I just-well I just got angry. I've waited so long for this and I hate anyone being near you that I don't trust. It's not just duty, it's different- it's you . I need you, I hate him - I don't trust him. I'm so sorry my darling. Do you understand? Tell me you understand", he poured out at an excessive rate with pleading eyes.

"Joseph, I understand and I love you as well. I know now what you mean, I understand you perfectly and I need you as well but you must learn to control your temper, I can't have the man I'm married too punching random men, can I ?", she said softly, smiling.

She had made him feel better immediately with her irresistible smile, he felt better she understood. He returned her smile and stood up taking both her hands in his and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry", he murmured placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he couldn't help himself- he worked his way along her jaw line and she closed her eyes.

"But…don't…tell..me..that..if..you..could..have..punched..him..you..wouldn't..have", he whispered between kisses.

"I won't argue with you", she said smiling.

"can we make love, Clarisse?", he said gently.

"I thought that was where this was going", she said seductively.

"don't you have a dress fitting?", he said still placing kisses on her neck.

"mm.. Yes but that can wait".

"Clarisse?".

"mhhm?", she said eyes still closed.

"I love you."

"I love you too".

_Josephs issues over, now it's the dress fitting, that's gonna be a little lighter. Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. good idea!

_These characters don't belong to me( they belong to meg Cabot and Disney) it, Please review! **Note : **thoughts in italics_

Mia groaned, it was 2.45 and her grandma wasn't there yet! What right did she have to tell Mia to be early, the shop was over an hour away! Mia had been especially early because she knew her Grandma was in a rotten mood earlier- obviously something or rather someone had got in the way. She grinned inwardly-her grandmother spent more time in bed than ever these days. No doubt that's were she was at the moment. Ha! _She is sooo gonna get made fun of for being late! _She smiled to herself.

Clarisse and Joe "hastened" down the hallway. It was obvious Clarisse had completely changed and was late, Mia would know! God! when was she ever late? She groaned and shot a glare at her now quite happy husband, who was walking beside her.

"don't look at me like that, you wanted too", he smiled cheekily.

"yes but I - oh I - oh I'm going to kill you Joe. You've made me late!", she moaned.

"no, correction my dear. _We _made us late and it _was_ worth it", he laughed and she couldn't help smile.

"yes well, I do suppose it was worth it but ohhhh, Mia will have so much fun with this!", she returned bitterly.

"ahhh, but not as much fun as we had!", he said putting his hand round her waist.

" watch your step Mr. Joseph or people will start talking", she said putting a restraining hand on his chest as they stopped at the entrance to the grand staircase.

Clarisse could see Mia waiting, looking thoroughly bored.

"oh well here goes", she sighed straightening up her jacket and walking down the stairs with Joe closely behind her.

Mia's face immediately brightened when she seen her grandparents walking down the left staircase- this was gonna be so much fun!

"Good afternoon, Amelia darling", smiled Clarisse.

"don't you mean good _late_ afternoon, Amelia?", she grinned and winked at Joe. "did you two have fun and make up?"

Clarisse turned scarlet and Joe shook his head with an ashamed smile.

"come along Mia, we have a dress fitting and we're late as it is", said Clarisse regaining normal colour and hastily changing the subject.

"no you mean you two made us late and now your blaming me!", laughed Mia at her rather exasperated grandmother.

"impudent child!", laughed Clarisse smacking her playfully on the arm.

"and you stop laughing as well", she said turning to Joe and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He found her irresistible when angry, he smiled gently, lifted her coat from the chair and put it oh her shoulders then the three of them headed for the door where Charlotte, Shades and Lionel were waiting. Lionel saluted Joe and Joe just rolled his eyes at Clarisse who returned the roll with a smile.

"you know", he said to her while they made their way to the limo " you're very attractive when you're angry."

"oh", she said with a rather shocked smile " how is that possible?".

"oh trust me it is, I hear Lionel has quite the thing for you when your angry just like I had for years."

"what?", she said laughing and well not really believing him., "how do you know that?"

"the maids know everything, right sweetheart?", he placed a hand on her back when they got to the car and opened the door.

"do you really think I'm attractive when I am angry?", she asked rather bemused.

"yup-oh, I mean yes. Yes I do. Of course I do," he said clambering into the limo to sit beside her.

"oh", she laughed and then looked at him with a sincere look in her eyes.

"thank you for staying with me, I love you", she smiled realising they had loved each other for so long and not being able to tell anyone had killed her, now she could tell the whole world. The day of that realisation- so long ago now was so bad but so good, it had changed everything-for the better.

"mm, I love you too. Especially when you're angry".

"oh Joseph, you won't hit Lionel, will you?", she mocked with an innocent smile on her face.

"errm, I don't think I will Clarisse", he sighed and then pulled her to him "but if you keep on teasing me, I'll tell Lionel you think he's hot".

She laughed and kissed him passionately till he pulled away.

"I think I've changed my mind. I think I'll keep you all to myself", he said raising an eye brow.

"good idea", she whispered while he kissed her neck, "but you better behave yourself, I'm becoming far too irresponsible".

"you are, aren't you?", he said as she leaned back on the seat and he moved closer to her.

"I like being irresponsible Joe, especially with you", she whispered.

"good, keep it that way and you and I will get along just fine", he laughed. He preferred it when she was herself, when she didn't have to pretend and it seemed she was becoming a little more of herself every second of their marriage.

_ok, the dress fitting will be next, i just thought this chapter up and decided to put it in. hope you like it! please review it! thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed my story, youv'e been a real encouragement!_


	6. such a distraction, but a good one!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Elle magazine does not belong to me either. _

_Hope you like this one, not much will happen just little things. Thanks to everyone who's has reviewed it, you've been such an encouragement. thank you so much again and please keep those reviews coming.** Note: **thoughts in italics._

The two royal limo's pulled up to a gracious building in the middle of Pyrus, on the rue de. Renaldi . Clarisse hated things being named after her, but they always were. She was like a marketing pun! She turned to Joseph who was smiling at her.

"I HATE dress fittings", she moaned, straightening up her jacket and combing her fingers through her hair "and the press are here!".

"no you don't really like people fussing about you, do you?", he asked as the driver opened the door- subjecting the former queen and her new, much talked about consort to the horrible flashing bulbs and prying photographers. Clarisse pulled her best fake but very convincing smile and being ever the lady swung her legs around to touch the ground before her body. Closely followed by Mia they made there way to the entrance of De. Garre's - the best and most expensive dress maker in Genovia. They were being hounded with questions from the press - apparently Clarisse and Joe's marriage was still a very hot topic. Elsie Kentworthy was there as usual, Clarisse thought. That woman loved to cause trouble!

"your majesty, your majesty tell us! how's married life the second time round?", shouted one while the others all chorused some other stupidly obvious questions. Clarisse and Mia just smiled and ignored them but Joseph was so aware of them, aware of how they made Clarisse feel, he knew she would be upset by their questions so he placed a warm, reassuring hand on her back. He had always done that, as her Head of Security he had been obliged to but now it was different, now she was his wife. He beamed at the thought. His wife! She smiled at him gratefully as two security guards stepped forward to open the double doors of the store which had been specially closed for the afternoon, quite happily making sure all of the press and public saw they had guns but it didn't stop them, they'd just wait until the royals came out again.

Clarisse slumped against Joseph as the double doors shut behind them, just the thought of the press exhausted her. Mia threw herself down on the nearest chair and groaned.

"why do they always do that, they know every where we go!", she moaned and looked at her grandmother who smiled gently.

"nonsense Mia, we must deal with the press! It's our duty, darling", she said recomposing herself as De. Garre came to welcome them. Mia just grunted her reply and Clarisse glared at her. She hung her head and looked at Joe who was biting back a laugh.

"François, how are you?", Clarisse exclaimed. She hated dress fittings but liked De.Garre who had always been a friend.

"fine. Clarisse and you Joseph, you cheeky beggar" he winked at Joseph "how are you both?", he laughed taking Joe's hand in a warm handshake. "and this must be Amelia, it's lovely to meet you. I know you've been here before but I've always been away. I made it a point to make sure I could assist you today", he said kissing Amelia's hand.

She was quite taken back by his formality towards her grandmother but Clarisse looked quite comfortable as one of the many assistants took her and Joseph's jackets and offered all of them tea and coffee and champagne. Joe watched his wife. She had glanced out of the frosted windows a few times, just to make sure the press couldn't get in.

"Shades?", he motioned to the younger man "make sure no one and I mean no one can get in or out of here, ok? I do not want Clarisse to be worrying. Is that clear?"

Shades nodded eagerly, he was always trying to impress Joe who had been such an influence on him when he had first started at the palace. He respected Joe, he liked him - there had only been one time he'd been afraid of him but it had made him respect and admire him more. Shades had been about 20 and had heard every rumour abut the queen and Joe. How he would sneak out of her room early in the morning, how he would defend her to the death even if she was in the wrong, how he went everywhere with her and how he helped her with all the diplomatic troubles and woes getting at her. He remembered the evening Joe had told them the queen had demanded that the security cameras outside her suite be permanently switched off and that she didn't want anyone guarding her room or that corridor. No one understood then, they all did now. It was probably the only time they got to be together. He suspected the real reason of course and questioned Joe.

"Hey, Joe?", he had said "do you think the Queen's hot, I do?".

Before he knew where he was , Joe had him pinned up against the wall, his jaws clenched he spoke through gritted teeth.

"don't let me ever hear you speak about Clarisse -I mean the queen like that again. Do you hear me? Don't, she is respectable and I would never answer a question like that!", with that he had dropped Shades who slumped against the wall and walked out of the room, muttering and slamming the door behind him.

It had made Shades respect Joe more, he had done what was right ,he had hid what he felt to protect his love for her. It didn't make him hate him, no he respected him even more from that day forward.

"shades are you listening?", Joe questioned- he had seen the young mans eyes glaze over.

"oh yeah Joe, just thinking. I'll put Lionel on guard outside, Lars with him, Tony and Jacques at the foyer, all of the rest of the men will be deployed around the perimeter and Frank and I will stay with the two queens and yourself."

"good plan. Just watch the two of them, ok?"

"yeah Joe, don't worry. Relax, your wife and granddaughter are in very good hands. Spare maybe Lionel's but hey you can't have everything, right?".

Joe laughed and nodded at Shades, he trusted Shades but he liked to watch Clarisse. _Life time habit, _he supposed.

Clarisse sighed, this was the third dress she had tried on. They were all equally as beautiful, all equally as elaborate and it was ball season - she needed ten for over the next month! _Seven more to go and then home_, she pondered. Mia was still trying on shoes in the next room and knowing Mia Clarisse knew she would really be enjoying herself. She let the assistant slip the fourth dress over her head and zip it up. This one was exceptionally beautiful, nicer than the rest put together. It was dark, burgundy red, it had a beautiful skirt which swayed when you walked and the sleeves were perfect length for evening gloves. It crossed over at the back and front and came to a low V at the neck. She smiled and decided to show Joseph this one, she really liked it and for the first time she wanted reassurance he liked it too.

Joseph was sitting in a comfy chair in the large dressing room. No one was there, charlotte and Mia had just went to pick out shoes, they would take forever, Clarisse was in a private fitting room trying on countless dresses and De. Garre had gone to fetch himself and Joseph some coffee.

He fingered the pages of the "Elle" magazine idly, wondering why clothes meant so much to women and why his wife had four closets worth of the stuff. His wife, he liked the sound of that and wondered what she was doing just now- probably getting annoyed at one of the young assistant who were trying to fasten up a dress and were so in awe of their queen they couldn't do their job properly. He smiled to himself, she often didn't realise just how much people adored her, at least she knew how much **he **adored her.

He returned to the magazine, how could anyone find that interesting. He bent forward to put it on the table and fished around in the bundle to see if there was anything that wasn't to do with fashion when he heard someone come into the room. He looked up and it was Clarisse- god she looked amazing! Her dress was beautiful, really gorgeous. It made her look ravishing, god she was so beautiful. He had stopped moving, she seemed to be the only thing in the room to look at. It wasn't that she never looked beautiful, she was one of the most beautiful women in Genovia. It was just that she belonged to him, he was hers and he still had to pinch himself sometimes - this was defiantly one of these times.

"what do you think?", she said, beaming at his obvious reaction. She began to spin around. "will you dance with me when I have this on, it sways so beautifully," she said innocently.

"Clarisse- you look- you look so beautiful", he had finally found the ability to speak and he moved off the seat to walk across to her. She had stopped spinning now and was standing watching him. He took her hands in his and faced her.

"I mean it my darling, you look amazing", he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"thank you", she said with a rich laugh, "you look so shocked, I do scrub up well".

"it's not that darling. It's the fact that you belong to me that still shocks me."

"oh, Joseph. Thank you , I like belonging to you," she said, cupping his cheek.

"your dress is amazing, really my darling your just-", but he was truly, for the first time in their marriage, lost for words.

"are you lost for words, Joseph? That's the first time in a long while. I'll have to wear a low-cut dress more often," she teased, raising her eyebrow and running her hand down his cheek onto his chest.

The assistant in the corner stepped further back, making sure she was still in ear-shot and smiled to herself- she had never seen this side of the queen and she had worked here for a very, very long time!

She was just teasing now and he knew just how to get back at her.

"Clarisse?", he said a little loudly. She was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt pretending to be inocent, teasing him again.

"yes?"

"that dress is really lovely but it will look even lovelier on our bedroom floor", he said, earning himself a glare from his wife and a quickly stifled laugh from the assistant.

"Joseph!", she hissed.

"what, my dear? Are you embarrassed?", he said raising an eyebrow and stepping back from her. Clarisse began to open her mouth in protest but was interrupted by her very excited granddaughter closely followed by Charlotte, who stopped dead t the sight of her grandmother in what must have been one of the nicest dresses ever.

"whoa grandma, you look amazing!", she commented.

"thank you Mia, my dear. It's very nice isn't it?".

"yes it's rather stunning, Clarisse but as I said it would look a lot nicer on our bedroom floor", butted in Joseph, winking at Mia who decide it would be a lot of fun to play along.

"oh come on Grandpa, that's hardly fair. Grandma would kill you if you didn't let her hang it up first!", said Mia through hearty laughs. She laughed even harder at her grandmothers clearly mortified face and the triumph on Joe's was just as obvious.

Joe pulled Clarisse up to him and wrapped his arms tightly round her waist and kissed her lips. He was quite surprised that she didn't try to put up a fight but immediately relaxed, after all there was now Mia, the assistant, Charlotte, Shades, Lionel and De.Garre in the room.

"now that you are quite finished, Joseph", she smiled pulling away "I have some shoes to pick out, come along Mia, Charlotte and help me pick some. I won't be needing you Joseph, you're too much of a distraction", she said winking at him and with that she turned on her heels and walked out regally. She was going to kill him when they got home, he was so in for it.

Mia and Charlotte followed her out suppressing giggles unsuccessfully.

"she's quite a handful, eh Joseph?", laughed De. Garre.

"yes, she is but she's defiantly worth it!" , he said accepting the coffee, de Garre offered him. With the rate that Clarisse and Mia bought clothes at this was defiantly going to be a long afternoon.

_Hope you liked it! Please R&R. don't know what the next chapter will be but I'll think of something. Yours, M. _


	7. you can always give me hell!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney and neither do Valentino's. This is a cool chapter, or at least I hope so! Diplomatic dinner will be happening soon and then the ball ( don't worry TierraL there will be more of the dress and thank you for the reviews!) please R&R. thank you to all the wonderful people who review my story! **P.S **has anyone got any ideas as to what the ball could be in aid of? If you have please let me know. Thanks. **Note: **thoughts in italics._

_This is set the day after the shopping trip._

Clarisse and Joseph made their way down to the corridor to their suite, after checking no one was around Clarisse propped herself up on the wall and removed her shoes. She had worn heels ever since she could remember but they still killed her, especially "Valentino's".

"sore feet, darling?", he questioned, stalling while she removed her shoes.

"yes, very sore feet", she moaned pulling a face, "do you think I could wear my slippers under my dress this evening?"

"umm no, Clarisse. I do not think you should wear your slippers to a diplomatic dinner, then they'd think you'd really let yourself go," he mocked.

"oh stop it and what do you mean "let myself go"?", she questioned walking slowly.

"I mean you were desperate to let me continue kissing you in the shop yesterday and you didn't even care who was watching," he said, willing her reaction. He loved this, talking to her, bantering with her, teasing her, kissing her, making love to her. He loved it- every single moment.

"what, you forced me!", she said in mock admonishment while she tried to suppress a laugh.

"is that the way of it your majesty, well really!", he said backing her up against the wall and putting his hands on her hips.

"what dress are you wearing this evening your majesty", he said kissing her finger tips while keeping her pinned to the wall with his free hand "or should I say is it low cut? I wouldn't want Lionel getting any ideas would I now", he raised a thoughtful eyebrow. She laughed and tried to duck under his arm but he was too quick and he had her pinned back , now he was kissing her neck.

"why are you asking?", she questioned, lifting his head and pushing him back so she could see his face.

"purely for security reasons, your majesty!", he grinned cheekily and returned to her neck.

"oh really?"

"really."

Come on Joseph, we have to get ready and honestly what if someone walked around the corner. What if it was Lionel? I'd feel terrible after leading him on."

"you what?".

"oh come on", she said pulling at his hand and heading towards there suite "lets make most of the free time we have before we have to entertain diplomats!"

Mia was trying to finalise plans for the looming ball but there was no way she could get the seating right - no way apart from asking her grandmother or Joseph and what was worse she had only an hour until the diplomatic dinner. There was nothing for it, she would have to ask her, oh god she'd kill her! She slumped towards their suite feeling as if she was going to face her death. She morosely put her hand on their door handle and timidly pushed it open. She immediately brightened and burst out laughing at her grandmothers bright red face. _I sooo have to tell charlotte this one! Grandma is gonna get made fun of for this one!_ Clarisse jumped out of Joe's lap and straightened up her jacket. From the look on Joe's face he had really been enjoying himself and he wasn't all to happy about the interruption and from the look on Clarisse's, well - she looked as if retiring to a dark corner and dying was quite a fitting feeling at that point.

"err, I'm sorry for interrupting your "make out session" but I wanted to ask you something", she laughed and ducked, narrowly missing the pillow flung inher direction by a disgruntled Joe. She started to laugh and so did Joe.

"oh come on Grandma you have to find it funny, Joe does!" she said throwing herself down on their couch and putting up her feet.

"ok, perhaps you find it funny but-", she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She moved over to the desk to answer it and that gave Mia her perfect opportunity.

"hey Grandpa?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Duchess next to Countess or Duchess then Duke or both?", she whispered in an obvious manner.

"neither, Amelia," laughed Joe, "Duke after Baron, then Count's and Countesses then Duchesses next to Dukes. Ok?"

"yeah, well I gotta go", she said jumping up " and Grandpa, don't make Grandma late!"

"oh, be quiet Amelia," said Clarisse who had now hung up the reciever "oh and Amelia you forgot to thank Joseph for his help and Dukes come before Barons, not afterward. Nice try Joseph, you always were the original prankster."

"I just wanted to provoke a reaction in you my darling, remember I think you're so attractive when you're angry".

"oh shut up!", she said returning to his lap.

"I'm going, I've got the feeling I'm not really wanted", laughed Mia banging the door behind her.

The dinner went well and as the family said good bye to their departing guests Mia was half asleep.

"Mia, darling you look exhausted. Go to bed", ordered Clarisse with a kiss and hug goodnight. She did so, not to reluctantly.

"will we take a walk, Clarisse?", said Joe gripping her hand.

"yes, I'd like that."

They walked all through the rose garden, through the orange grove and right down to the edge of the lake. Where they sat down on the bench and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever", she whispered in a barley audible tone.

"me too, darling", he said pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you Joseph".

"I love you as well, Clarisse with every inch of my being", me murmerred gently while he stroked her hair.

She was quiet after that and he was so lost in thought he didn't realise she had fell asleep. There was nothing for it, he would have to carry her. He gently lifted her, she was so light and looked so vulnerable, this was when he feared for her, when she was like this- when she was herself.

She stirred and wrapped her arms round his neck and settled her face in the crook of his neck.

"your knee", she muttered in protest and tried to move.

"it's ok sweetie, don't worry, my knee's fine," he knew she was right but he didn't care, his knee could give him hell for the next few days- she could give him hell for the rest of his life and he'd never, ever leave her and the best thing was- he knew she felt the exact same.

_did you like that one? it was cool, huh? please R&R. yours, M._


	8. i'll always save you!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to meg Cabot and Disney, neither does star trek. Hope you like this one and thanks for all my reviews! Keep em comin'! **Note: **thoughts in italics. I know there might be some discrepancies with ages but it's fiction so it's cool._

"Clarisse was right", mumbled Joe, his knee was giving him hell. He gently removed her head from where she had buried herself in his chest, she groaned gently and reluctantly moved. He pulled back the quilt and swung his legs over the bed.

"ouch", he moaned, putting pressure on his knee. He limped across the room and it started to ease off, it was starting to loosen up a bit and wasn't hurting as much anymore, a shower would make it better.

Clarisse watched him limp across the room and grimaced, it looked pretty sore. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and moved across the room towards the bathroom. She heard him get out of the shower, he was humming to himself.

"Joe, can I come in?", she said making her way in anyway.

"of course you can, darling," he said looking at her through his reflection in the steamed up mirror and smiling.

"your knee's sore", she stated more than questioned. He looked at her then laughed. She was standing arms folded in her silk night gown, hair everywhere but still managed to look like a queen.

"yes just a little but don't worry", he said in between spitting out mouthwash and drying his mouth with a towel.

"are you sure?", she said sitting on the edge of the monstrous bath.

"yes," he laughed quickly kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sure. I'd have a sore knee forever if it meant I could relive last night again and again."

"oh", she mused, looking at him intently.

"Your going to be very busy today, Clarisse. Charlotte showed me your schedule, it's hectic, as is mine."

"I wont see you till this evening then?", she smiled sadly.

"no, you wont see me but I'll watch on the security monitors and I'll be keeping an eye on Lionel just to make sure you two don't get to close", he teased. She grabbed the bath towel of the rail and flung it at him, then laughed.

"I'll miss you today. This ball's not going to happen the rate Mia's going at. I'll really need to pull some strings, but she's doing so well, she's so grown up Joseph. I'm so proud of her."

"I know you are and she's proud of you."

"what?", she asked bemused.

"she's proud you done what your heart told you to do and not your country," and with that he left her to get ready.

"Mia wake up! orchestra selections, flowers to be arranged. Oh come on!", said Clarisse pulling back the covers on Mia's bed.

"it's only 7 am, Grandma!", Mia moaned, raising her head to look at her "Star Trek" alarm clock.

"yes, what a fantastic flare you have for stating the obvious, as do I and we have a very obvious, very publicised ball in 12 hours. Get up!", she said in an airy tone. Mia gave in, the way Clarisse was acting it was useless fighting. She hauled herself out of the bed and stumbled toward the bathroom.

"I'll be in my office," Clarisse stated and turned on her heels ordering Bregitta to make sure the "little hellion" didn't get back in bed.

Mia walked into Clarisse's office 20 minutes later or at least she tried to. There were people every where. Florists, chefs, maids, representatives, the prime minister, security -every one!

"ahh, Amelia, Darling", said Clarisse, from behind the desk. All of the people parted to let Mia through. Her grandmother was sitting serene and queenly as ever, signing papers, talking on the phone, ordering Charlotte and greeting Mia- all at the same time.

"hey, Grandma", said Mia amazed at her Grandmother's multi-tasking.

"it's hello", she scolded " and you'll learn to multi-task as you go along, darling", she smiled amused at her granddaughters reaction to her ability to deal with every thing around her all at once but she was just as uncomfortable, just as on edge as always. Joe watched from the monitor in the security room and wished he could help her deal with things, he knew how this made her feel. She was not as confident as she appeared, quite the opposite and all he wanted to do was help her. He picked up the phone and was about to dial the number to her office when he decided against it- it would just aggravate her more. He decided phoning the florist was in order, flowers always cheered her up and today was special, if she remembered, he didn't know but it wouldn't do any harm to remind her.

Mia and Clarisse were standing in the ballroom, Mia checking place settings and Clarisse over seeing the flowers, she loved them. They were wonderful, Joseph always played upon her love of flowers- she wondered what he was doing now, probably telling shades to make sure every single inch of the perimeter was covered with security. He just could not kick the old habit of wanting to protect her, she smiled at the thought.

"your Majesty?", her thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte.

"oh I apologise Charlotte, I let my thoughts get the better of me. What is it?"

"the caterers were wondering whether you wanted Russian black caviar or Russian red?"

" I'd prefer neither, I detest caviar but tell them they can pick themselves or whatever's best. Do you know much about caviar Charlotte?" charlotte shook her head.

"no, I didn't think so. Neither do I", she laughed " I think it's vile."

Charlotte laughed " ok your Majesty, I'll tell them they can pick."

"charlotte, it's Clarisse not your Majesty. I have enough of that from the public, you are a friend," she smiled gently and charlotte blushed. She looked on the queen like a mother.

"I'll go tell them, Clarisse," she said making her way across the ballroom. As did Clarisse, towards Mia who was still trying to pick out the orchestra selection with help from Charlotte.

"heya, Grandma. Can you help me and Charlotte pick some of the music, it's pretty boring stuff. No Britney or Christina!"

"well that's a relief", she said sitting down on the seat next to them, while organised chaos ensued around them.

"you know who they are?", asked Mia raising her eyebrow.

"Amelia, I'm older not dead! And anyways, I'm only 56!", she scolded and slapped her arm playfully.

"yeah, your right Grandma. Sorry. So will you help us?"

"of course", Clarisse sighed "let me see the list," she said taking it from her granddaughter.

"well defiantly this one", she said pointing to one, " it's the "wango" music."

Mia grinned, as did charlotte. That music meant so much more to Clarisse than just music, it meant Joseph and it meant the first time they had danced together- 20 years ago, to that date.

"yeah," Mia teased " yeah, we all know you like that music but this party isn't just for you and Joe and anyway I hate it. It's boring. Lets pick something else, Grandma. Something a bit more hip." Mia winked at charlotte and charlotte caught on.

"well it's your ball Amelia", Clarisse sighed, stood up and walked across the room. What was Amelia playing at? Why she wanted a ball at this time of the year was beyond Clarisse. Rupert used to do that, throw spur- of -the- moment balls and Clarisse was left to pick up the pieces and organise them. She was almost near breaking point by the time the ball came along, until Joseph came along-he saved her and at one of those balls. He had saved her, danced with her and fell in love with her. Irretrievable love which concluded with years of having affairs and dancing elaborately around each other but she was wasting time on thinking about all the years they'd missed-now they were together.

"no it's not", whispered Mia towards charlotte " it's yours.. And Grandpas, you just don't know it yet."

"how did you find out about this, Mia?", asked Charlotte.

"read it in Grandmas diary, I found them in the vaults. She wrote that she'd danced with Joseph and fell in love with him, then the rest of her old diaries goes on that they had an affair for years".

"what?", charlotte was truly shocked, _Clarisse and Joe? Never!_ "no way!"

"way!"

"wow, that's cute, really cute. So this is sort of their anniversary?"

"spot-on, charlotte and we are gonna make it special, but quietly so no one knows my grandma's dark little secret", she smiled at charlotte and motioned towards Clarisse. Who had just been handed the most beautiful bunch of roses Amelia had ever seen. She watched her grandmother thank the delivery boy and read the note, her face immediately brightened.

"Looks like someone had the same idea as we had and I betcha you can guess who," she laughed.

"yes, Joe is a romantic at heart isn't he."

Clarisse read the not again and wondered what on earth her husband was talking about.

_My darling,_

_Happy anniversary, I fall in love with you every time I dance with you, again and again and I'm sure I will tonight._

_Your only,_

_Joseph. X X_

And then it came to her, she gasped for breath and remembered the night they had danced. Rupert had been so nasty and Joseph had rescued her again, she was so near braking point but he had made it better by dancing. That was 20 years ago to that day and she was standing in the same place he had rescued her from Rupert telling her she was useless after one to many brandies.

Rupert had never hit her but he might as well have, they were friends, nothing more and living in such close confinement put so much stress on both of them that they came to detest each other at times. And Joseph understood why she stayed, why she put up with him. It was honourable and noble. God she hated the world "honour"! It had caused her so much pain throughout the years but as per usual Joseph was always there to pick her up and save her. But now she didn't have to fear he'd leave, not anymore. He loved her so much and she supposed the night he had danced with her , she knew he'd never leave. He had saved her in so many ways- from that night forward she realised he'd always be there to save her no matter how much she protested.

_Did you like? The ball's next. It'll be fun. Please R&R. thanks _

_Yours,_

_M_


	9. you Cad!

Clarisse was so rushed off her feet trying to get things ready at the last minute. The press were gathering outside, it was 4pm and she still wasn't ready. A Ming vase had been knocked over, the orchestra were tuning up and Clarisse was about to lose it when Joseph walked in. she was gripping the sides of her head willing the headache to go away. She had dismissed Mia to go and get ready, she said she didn't mind and at that point- she hadn't, but now everything was quite frantic and Clarisse just couldn't cope.

"Clarisse, darling why don't we go outside and get you some fresh air", he said taking her hand and heading towards the terrace doors.

"no, Joseph. I can't, I have to get ready", she said frantically.

"calm down Clarisse. Everything's ok," he whispered.

"oh Joseph", she said nearly in tears " I can't do this anymore. I'm exhausted, the press are gathering, hounding me as usual! I'm not dressed neither are you, I haven't seen you all day. I -", he cut her off.

"come on lets get you upstairs where we can discuss this, Mia is coming down here anyway to check everything. I met her on the way here, and anyways charlotte's quite capable of dealing with things, aren't you charlotte?" he questioned turning towards charlotte, who nodded.

"Ok", she said giving in and making for the stairs.

They reached there suite and walked in, Clarisse flung herself on the couch and lay down eyes closed.

"do you want to tell me what's up?", said Joe, sitting beside her, slipping off her shoes and beginning to massage her feet.

" I'm exhausted", she whispered, rubbing her temples.

"I gathered that much," he said soothingly, "any thing else?".

"yes and no. Oh Joseph I'm sorry I didn't remember I just-", he cut her off.

"I didn't expect you too", he laughed, " you were run off your feet and anyway when was this day ever important to us? It was just an excuse to send you a bunch of flowers, just to cheer you up," he smiled gently and leaned over to kiss her. She put a restraining hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"thank you", she said seriously " thank you for staying with me", she smiled at him.

"you're welcome darling but how could I have left? Don't get me wrong I tried, I wrote my resignation countless times, I'd walk to your office determined to hand it to you and then I'd hear you laugh, or you'd smile at me. The smile that you seem only to smile at me and I couldn't. I eventually came to the conclusion I could never leave you no matter how hard I tried and then I resolved I would have to make you mine. So I waited - and here we are you're my wife, how could I have left when I was determined this was where it would end?", he said with a gentle, heart warming smile.

"oh Joseph, thank you for waiting. You're very determined and now that's by with-now you may kiss me but remember I have to get dressed."

"what are you wearing this evening, Clarisse?", he said, in between planting kisses on her neck and jaw line.

"a dress," she murmered, not really caring what he was asking, she suddenly felt better, much better.

"Clarisse, darling you have hundreds of dresses and I know you're not really interested but you best tell me or I'll stop", he teased, stopping at the base of her neck. It bugged her but he'd just have to wait.

"cad", she teased. Laughing, she pushed him off of her and sat up, straightened her hair and stood up. Leaving a rather bemused Joseph, walked across the room and stopped at the entrance to her dressing room.

"what? Where are you going?", he said, deflated and straightening up his shirt, " how can you call me a cad? I acted very honourably!".

"oh, your nobles oblige thrills me, really!", she laughed sarcastically.

"but I-", he protested, joining her in her dressing room.

"out!", she ordered, mockingly pointing her finger towards the door and turning back to the mirror as if she was waiting for him to leave.

"Clarisse, you can't just tease me like that!", he said, trying to keep a straight face and succeeding.

"no, Joe I wasn't teasing you. I'm not telling you what I'm wearing and you won't get it out of me, even if you threaten never to make love to me again!"

"I couldn't do that but it better be decent," he teased and grinned triumphantly as the make-up brush that was aimed at him bounced off the door frame and he caught it.

"I'm going to get ready, Your Majesty", he laughed, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets.

"don't call me that, Joseph!", she laughed and walked towards him "I'm Clarisse, your wife not Clarisse, your queen."

"ah but darling", he said turning his back on her and walking towards the bathroom " you are, in so many ways."


	10. you're not nice but beautiful, darling

_Sorry, I didn't thank everyone for there wonderful reviews in my last chap. So thanks! None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I love Clarisse and Joe, they're so cute. Hope you enjoy and TierraL, this is gonna have the dress! **Note: **thought in italics. Ps. I don't know anything about unclaimed packages and security so I just made it up. Neither does "Armani", or "Gucci" belong to me._

Joseph made his way downstairs. He was wearing a tux, damn he hated them! And now every single persons eyes would be fixedon him and usually his eyes were fixed on Clarisse. She had sent him downstairs to check over security with shades or more like to get rid of him so she could get ready. He had offered to help her, she wouldn't let him. Damn! He walked into the security room and startled Lionel who was quite transfixed on the monitor, pretending to be working more like.

"Lionel, you're supposed to be in the ballroom", he hissed at the young man.

_God, he's scary, _thought Lionel. how the queen could find him attractive he wasn't sure but he was jealous all the same. They were so in love and it kind of made him annoyed, he was much younger and much better looking, or at least he thought he was.

"y -y-yes Joe", he nodded and scurried out of the room.

Joe looked over all the perimeters for any suspicious looking characters, checked all the ear-pieces and made sure all the security measures were being used properly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shades, quite the opposite but he liked everything to be known to him, lifetime hobby. He sighed and let his thoughts wander to Clarisse. God! He had always been so aware of how secure and safe she was but it wasn't just obligation, it was because it was her. He had always been close to her, dangerously close and feared for her, he still did and that was why he was standing in the security room checking over fool proof plans he had designed over again; it was because he loved her and he needed her just like oxygen.

Clarisse swiped her trademark line of liquid eye-liner over her eyelid, every single woman in Genovia copied it at one point or another and she had become used to people wanting to be here. She hardly even noticed now. Olivia came into the room, clutching a silk cushion with one of Clarisse's many tiara's on it. She might be former queen but she was still a major royal and it was obligation. She sighed, everything was obligation. She liked this one though, it was the same as the one she had worn in San-Francisco and it was not as heavy as the others, not as much of a reminder as to who she was. Clarisse took it from her and fixed it in place, it sat perfectly, she had years of practice behind her, unlike Mia who came bursting into the room at that moment.

"ok, I seriously need help with this stupid tiara!", she exclaimed.

"come here, darling", laughed Clarisse, motioning with her hand.

"yeah, you can laugh. You look great!", she said, sitting down at Clarisse's dressing table and thrusting the tiara at her grandmother.

"erm, thank you Amelia", laughed Clarisse "you'll get used to it, my dear. Here, tip your head back", she commanded. Amelia done as she was told and looked into the mirror afterwards.

"grandma, it looks wonderful! Thanks", she smiled, it really was cool how quickly her grandmother had done that after she had been trying for the last 20 minutes.

"just tip you head back, it makes it a lot easier", Clarisse said as Mia stood up.

"thanks Grandma."

"no trouble at all, comes with years of practice," she smiled as Mia ran out of the door, tripped over Maurice and groaned. Nothing was ever easy with her Mia but then again that was something they shared, nothing ever went smoothly for Clarisse either.

Clarisse decided it was time for her dress, it was 6.30 after all and she wanted to see Joseph before guests started to arrive. She walked into her closet and Olivia slipped it on. It was truly stunning on her. She had a pretty good figure for her age and a very slim waist, so it looked amazing on her or so Joseph had commented a good few times. Olivia zipped it up at the back and Clarisse smoothed it out. She walked away from the closet and over to the her dressing room, opening a drawer in her dresser, revealing an array of lipstick. One for every day of the year or more. She fished about for a moment and pulled out her favourite red one and applied it to her lips. Now she was ready to face the music. Olivia handed her white evening gloves. She pulled them on pausing for a moment to look at her wedding ring and smiled to herself- she didn't really want to hide it but there was no way of showing it. She stood in from of the full length mirror, scrutinising herself. Unusually, she felt really good in this dress and she knew Joseph wouldn't think it was too bad either. She laughed a little, prompting a strange look from Olivia.

"mm, sorry Olivia. I was just thinking. There's something missing, isn't there," then It came to her. " jewellery, that's it", she had failed to notice she hadn't put a necklace, earrings or bracelet on.

"ahh, I suppose I'll have to pick something," she said walking toward a large cabinet where she kept her jewellery and was about to open one of the drawers when she noticed a black leather case lying on top of the cabinet. She picked it up and examined it.

"do you know what this is, Olivia?", she questioned.

"no, your Majesty," lied Olivia, with a smile.

"you're not a very good liar, Olivia", she said smiling " and I can imagine who this is from. Joseph?", she smiled opening the case. She smiled gently, it contained a beautiful 2 strand diamond chocker, matching earrings and bracelet. She lifted them out and asked Olivia to put them on while she read the note.

_Dear Clarisse,_

_Lovely, don't you think? I thought they'd go well with whatever you wear but I'm sure, just like the dress, they'd look even nicer on our bedside cabinet._

_All my love,_

_Your exclusive "cad",_

_Joseph x x _

She laughed, very amused. She admired the chocker and fingered it idly, he was right, they were quite lovely. She wondered if he'd found her gift yet, she had given it to Shades and he would make it seem quite believable. She smiled cheekily and scrutinized her appearance once more, straightened up and made for the door to go and get Amelia.

Joseph had been sitting in the security room for the last 10 minutes when Shades burst in.

"Joe, Joe! I just found this package", he said, voice shaking. _I'm a really good actor, _he thought to himself. He thrust it in Josephs face.

" Give It to me" , said Joe taking it carefully with a worried look. It didn't look much like a bomb or anything but Just to be sure Joe put it through the scanner, It came up " all-clear".

"well it's not a bomb shades, I don't know what it is. I'll just open it," he said starting to gently rip the black paper open.

"no, Joe I -", but Joe cut him off.

"it's fine shades, I've done years of training on this stuff. We're fine, trust me", shades was dying to laugh. He was under strict orders from Clarisse to keep this going for as long as possible and he was enjoying every moment.

Joe was really baffled. As he undid the paper a note fell out. He picked it up from the floor as shades watched him intently, the game was up.

He read, laughing and wanting to kill her at the same time.

_My dear Joseph,_

_Got you! Hope you like them! Never change to please me, I still like your leather jacket._

_All my love,_

_Clarisse._

He now unravelled the paper quicker, and pulled out a leather Armani jacket, a pair of Gucci shades and a little box with a silver hoop earring . he was now really laughing and turned to Shades;

"did you know about this?", he said, trying to catch air.

"yeah, I was under strict orders from Clarisse to make sure you got really worried", laughed shades.

"yeah, she's really in for it. God! I can't believe it! I was so worried, I'll kill her!", he said trying to recompose himself, " I better go and put these upstairs and try and find her." he jumped up and left to go find her, she was in for it this time.

He returned to the suete, she wasn't there so he made his way down to the ballroom, putting his earring in while he walked. He had stopped wearing an earring lately, he thought it was sort of inappropriate but to be honest, he missed it and it seemed Clarisse did too. he was stopped dead by the sight of her gliding down the stairs in that dress.

God! She looked amazing! His eyes measured every inch of her with extreme happiness, she was his. The dress moved beautifully when she walked and the jewellery he had bought went perfectly with it. She looked amazing. He waited till she reached the bottom of the stairs and he offered his hand, a cocky smile on his face.

"I'd say you look nice but I'd be lying", he said studying her face intently.

"what?", she said, a little deflated.

"you're not just nice, you're beautiful", he said, laughing a little and spinning her round pulled her close to him.

"I see you found my present", he said, indicating to the chocker.

"mm, yes and I see you got mine", she said triumphantly " did it shock you?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"yes, it did, I was afraid for a second. I put it in again", he added tugging on his earring.

"yes, I missed it. It made you different and very attractive", she said with a flirty smile.

"you look quite beautiful, you know. Very, do forgive me, sexy," he said, waiting for a reaction.

"Joseph!", she blushed terribly.

"what, I'm only telling the truth, sweetie. Shame it doesn't show off your wonderful legs."

"thank you, but you better behave yourself and you better dance with me."

"my darling I can assure you, no other man will have the chance to dance with you. Is that clear, your majesty? It's for security purposes, of course."

"Joe", she whispered slyly " you cannot use that excuse anymore and anyways you don't have to, I'll quite gladly spend the rest of the night with you."

"it worked for years, but," he replied, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I know. Now stand up straight and let go of my waist. The guests have started to arrive."

"yes you majesty!", he mocked and saluted her.

"oh shut up."

"ok, dearest but one thing; if Lionel asks to dance say no, after all that is how we ended up here", that comment earned him a rich laugh and a slap on the arm before he had to greet the people who made his wife's life hell the years befoer he saved her.

_it was long but cool. please R&R. hope you liked. _

_yours,_

_m._


	11. anything, anytime

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to meg Cabot and Disney. This is the ball, it's gonna be fun! Yeah!._

_Please R&R. thanks. I make a reference to the argument with Viscount Mabry and Joe in the second movie._

Clarisse and Joe were sitting at the top table with Amelia, Sebastian Motaz and all the members of parliament. The room was full of Genovia aristocracy, counts, dukes…. The list was endless. Josephs mind had started to wander when he felt a cool hand on his thigh which brought him right back to his senses. It was Clarisse's of course but she was pretending she hadn't noticed. In fact she was talking to Sheila Motaz and facing away from him but her hand was still caressing his thigh. She stopped talking and leaned back in her seat for a moment, scanned the dining room with her eyes and then leaned towards him and whispered in his ear;

"Joseph, is this the only way I can keep you're mind from wandering?", she question, moving further down his leg.

"oh, my darling there are lots of ways you can keep me awake", he mumbled, raising an eyebrow earning himself a rich laugh and a tap on the nose.

"just one more course and then you can dance me to exhaustion!", she laughed, returning to Sheila.

The dinner over, all the guests retreated to the vast ballroom. Dripping with the strong scent of lilies and evening air, it reminded Clarisse of that night so long ago. When she knew her marriage was over. Her arm was locked in Josephs as they entered behind Mia and Sebastian to the royal march. God! How she hated this part of the ball's, when everyone was scrutinizing her and commenting but it didn't show-it never showed. She appeared to be just as confident and airy as always.

They stopped in the middle of the ballroom and Joseph took her in his arms. Holding tightly onto her waist he pressed her to him and the orchestra struck up. They waltzed around the ballroom with perfect timing. Her dress swayed beautifully and they both looked so elegant, so like they always did when they danced over the years and it started to dawn on all the people in the room. Just how long had the queen and her head of security been in love? They didn't seem to care though, every person in the room liked Clarisse and they were happy for her and Joseph.

Joe kissed her cheek lightly and she smiled while he lead her around the dance floor.

"I love you, Clarisse".

"I love you too, Joseph", she smiled and let him spin her around.

They were still dancing half way through the night, lost in conversation about there trip to san-Francisco when someone tapped Joe on the shoulder.

"hmmhm", coughed the Viscount.

"viscount Mabry", said Joe in his huskiest, scariest voice. Unnerving Clarisse a little.

"I was requesting this next dance from your err", he paused sized Clarisse up and down and continued " your err wife or is it "your girl"?"

She tightened her grip on Joseph. The viscount always unnerved her, he had sometimes looked at her that way and made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry", growled Joe menacingly " but my "girl" is busy at the moment dancing with her husband and as much as I'm sure you'd like to be in my position you're not, so I'd advise you make yourself scarce, sir - or I'll carry out the threat I made to you that day in the barn, Viscount."

He quickly twirled Clarisse away, holding tightly to her waist. At the edge of the dance floor he stopped and walked her out to the terrace. He walked over to the bench and sat down motioning her to sit next to him. She hesitated;

"what happened just now, Joseph?", she questioned in a whisper.

"he was rude to me the day Mia inspected the guards when I went to find her. He was rude about you and I threatened him with my diplomatic immunity. That's all," he smiled at her as she sat down next to him. She turned away from him, her back facing him.

"I didn't like the way he looked at me, you know", she admitted, timidly. She felt strange, as if she couldn't face him. He understood and moved up behind her. Pressing her back to his chest he gripped her shoulders and whispered in her ear;

"I know you didn't neither did I . I don't trust the man. I've see him with you before and I've seen him look at you but a lot of men look at you like that and I understand why. You're very attractive and full of life. You're a good looking woman Clarisse, you can't deny that but they don't get to be married to you and those who make you uncomfortable will have to kill me first to get to you. It's always been that way, it always will be", he whispered.

He rubbed her back and neck with his hands, making her shiver. He kissed her neck and shoulders and pressed her tighter to him.

"and that is a promise Clarisse."

They sat quietly, out of view of the ballroom for a good few minutes. She lay against him and he kissed every inch of her neck and back, making her feel tired.

"we should go back now Joseph, as much as I'd rather stay", she sighed.

"I know, darling. You're right and anyway we want to make sure you get you money's worth out of that dress and so do I", he teased.

"ha, I thought you intended it to be lying on our bedroom floor".

"oh I do, that's why I want to make sure you get your monies worth!"

"Joseph, thank you for making me feel better", she whispered seriously as they re entered the ballroom.

"anytime, Clarisse, anything for you."

_Did you like? Please R&R. another ball chapter and then I don't know what but I'll think of something. _


	12. my favourite passtime

_These characters do not belong to me , they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Neither does Armani. Hope you like it ,it was thought up during a very boring period of mathematics, so a lot of thought went into it. Please R&R. thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!_

Clarisse and Joseph re entered the ballroom, discreetly holding hands. He studied the room, carefully scanning it to make sure the Viscount was no where near her. Someone had attracted her attention and she waved to them.

"Joseph, I am going to speak to Elizabeth. Do you want to come?", she asked, smiling at him.

"no, no my darling. I'm going to check on some security and Clarisse…. Please be careful", he said, deadly serious.

"oh, Joseph", she laughed gently ,cupping his cheek. He leaned in, and gently kissed her palm, " I'll be fine, there's no need to worry. He just-what is it Amelia says?- bugs me."

"and you gave me a row for adopting our granddaughters linguistics", he laughed, raising an eyebrow and turning away from her headed towards the security room. All the while keeping an eye on that damn snake Mabry.

Clarisse glided across the ballroom, attracting everyone's attention. She stopped at a woman, the same age as her but older looking. Clarisse and Elizabeth, duchess of Hamilton had went to school together and still throughout the years she had remained a very close and trusted friend of Clarisse's.

"Elizabeth!", smiled Clarisse, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

"oh Clarisse, it's so nice to see you!….. and Joseph!", she teased her friend.

"oh well you know….", Clarisse trailed off, grinning.

"oh I do. Kindly remember that man was your favourite topic of conversation for quite a few years when we spoke on the telephone, or any time we met up or you wrote me a letter or-".

"ok, ok I get the point," Clarisse interrupted, linking her arm and taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. They strolled outside, down the terrace and into the rose garden.

"so, you married your knight in shining armour or an Armani jacket, more like?", Elizabeth teased.

"yes, I did. Why?", Clarisse questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"oh, because I'm glad you did. You've waited long enough, right?", she said, with a knowing air.

"yes, I did. You're right, I feel as if I've waited for ever…", she trailed off, her eyes growing glazy and tears threatening to fall. she willed them to go away. She had hurt him so much over the years he had waited so faithfully for her and he still stayed. God! How she loved him for it, for always being there. Elizabeth watched her, understanding what was wrong, she spoke up;

"don't let regret eat away at you, Clarisse. Enjoy every moment and don't ever be sorry for following your heart", Elizabeth, smiled and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"thank you Elizabeth, I know you're right but it doesn't stop me hating the fact I let honour get in the way for so many years.," she said, straightening up and wiping the solitary tear from her otherwise perfect face.

"hey, Clarisse. It was drilled into you. You cannot blame yourself for it. It was what it was- a lesson on how to be unhappy for the rest of your existence, surely you cannot blame yourself for what was forced into you! Come on, I know you'd die if any one walked out and saw you like this, spare maybe Joe,", she laughed and looked at her friend " just be happy Clarisse. No regrets." they had wandered down to the lake arm-in-arm and sat for a while reminiscing about all the times Joe had been the hot-topic. Some of the things being said causing Clarisse to blush furiously while all Elizabeth could do was laugh .

Joe decided to look outside for his wife, his wife! He smiled at the thought of who that was. He couldn't find her anywhere in the ballroom so he wandered onto the terrace and through the rose garden. He was walking through the rows and rows of rose bushes when he came across a very beautiful mauve rose. Clarisse immediately sprung to mind, she loved roses, especially mauve ones. He fished about in his trouser pocket and pulled out his pen-knife. Cutting the rose he wrapped it in his handkerchief and made for the lake.

He stopped at the edge of the lake and was welcomed by a very un-Clarisse sight. The woman on question was sitting on the bench with her friend, head hanging back, laughing and trying to catch breath. Her rich laugh clung to the hot, summer air and it just made him want to take her in his arms and never stop kissing her.

"do you mind if I interrupt, ladies? Or should I go," said Joe, taking hold of his wife's shoulder.

"oh, Joseph. What are you doing here?", she smiled, stood up and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I thought that would be quite obvious, my dear", he teased handing her the rose. " I found this on my way down here, thought you might like it. What were you ladies talking about or do I really want to know?", he said raising an eye brow.

"oh nothing", she teased, fingering the petals of the rose, " just that you're my favourite pass-time."

"do I want to know?", he said grimacing and turning to Elizabeth.

"not likely," she replied.

"ahhh, no more," he moaned.

"oh come on Joseph or we'll miss the dancing and apart from you that's the only thing that ever interested me about balls", she grinned, cocking an eyebrow. She grabbed his arm and started to glide up the path, Elizabeth by her side.

"my dear, I find that highly unlikely", he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Jo, there are lots of thing you do not know about me", she teased.

"that is most unlikely, I know quite a lot about you", he played along " but if there is more….", he trailed off.

"you have the rest of eternity to find out", she whispered into his ear.

"that sounds promising", he returned, " now come on. You want to dance, don't you? And who better to dance with that your favourite pass-time?"

_Ok, so it was short. Hope you liked it. This was thought up as I said as just a little extra. My next chapter will have a little more substance. _

_Yours,_

_M._


	13. time to wango!

_This is the last ball chapter with the "wango" wooohhhooo! Everybody loves the "wango", it may be one of the best romantic scenes ever in a Hollywood movie. J Pleas R&R and thanks for all my other wonderful reviews!_

Clarisse, mingled with everyone-ever the hostess. Joseph watched her from the chair he was sitting in in the corner of the ballroom, barely listening to what the Sebastian and lord Pallimore were droning on about. She was so beautiful-he had always loved her, since the day he had been introduced to her. She smiled at everyone, was so full of life but he could still see how uncomfortable she was- it was in her eyes, at least the sadness wasn't there any more. He watched her speak to many diplomats, lords and ladies and marvelled at how she so easily slipped in and out of different languages. It was what she had always done; accommodated for everyone but herself.

She knew he was studying her and years ago that would have put her off but now, now she loved his attention. She turned to look at him and smiled a gentle smile, he returned it and entered back into the conversation.

She stood on the edge of the dance floor with Elizabeth, speaking to different people and watching the dancers. Mia watched her grandmother for a moment, speaking animatedly and decided it was time. She glided over to the band stand and whispered something to the conductor. He nodded his head vehemently and Mia winked at Joe, he caught on and began walking over to Clarisse as the music began to change…to the "wango". she didn't notice at first but as Joseph wandered across the now deserted dance floor she was tore away from the conversation by the silence-spare only the music.

"Clarisse, my darling would you do me the honour of this err "wango", he raised an eye-brow.

She didn't reply-she couldn't. she just smiled and accepted his hand. He was immediately transported back to san Francisco, it was the same smile. The gentle, caring, loving smile that made the usually suave head of security weak at the knees. He led her out onto the middle of the dance floor and snaked his arm around her hip. They started to move perfectly, she was becoming lost in his eyes, they were practically lost in each other. The rest of the guests looked on at the solitary couple on the dance floor in awe. Never had they seen Clarisse act like this. She wasn't caring what anybody thought and quite frankly it looked like her and Joseph had been dancing a lot longer than they had let on.

He was looking deep into her eyes, just like he had in San Francisco. He tightened his grip on her.

"everyone's watching us", he whispered.

"let them, Joseph. I feel as if we're the only ones in the room anyway", she returned. He smiled at her and moved her round the dance floor, aware of her heart racing he gently smiled at her.

"you're letting yourself go", he said spinning her out on the last bar of the music.

"I know and I don't mind", she said returning to his firm grasp. The music had stopped, they'd stopped moving but were still looking into each other eyes.

"I love you, Clarisse", he smiled.

"I love you, too", she whispered.

"whoa! Grandma that was certainly something", laughed Mia, running onto the dance floor. Interrupting their perfect world and bringing everyone in the ballroom back to reality. Tongues started wagging, this was defiantly something to talk about.

"I thought you weren't going to have that music played", scolded Clarisse mockingly.

"Grandma, I know all your little secrets", laughed Mia knowingly.

"pardon? What on earth do you mean?", she questioned, still wrapped in Joe's arms.

"don't leave diaries where people can read 'em. Oh and happy anniversary!", she laughed running off the dance floor. Leaving a laughing Joseph and very annoyed Clarisse behind. Her and Joseph were the worst kept royal secret ever.

"thank you for the dance my dear. Though I fear we may have overstepped the mark", he raised an eyebrow and taking her hand guided her to the edge of the dance floor.

"I like overstepping the mark, Joe", she mused " I'd do it with you anytime".

"are you flirting with me your majesty?", he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"mmm, yes. Why, have you got an objection to that?"

"none at all, Clarisse my dear. None at all"

"good, sir Joseph or you may not have been the man I had you pinned down as."

"I'll be pinning you down this evening, your majesty if you give me any of your nonsense", he returned, a cocky smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Desperate to see her reaction.

"Joseph!", she blushed furiously and then seen the funny side.

"what?". he bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh at his wife's reaction.

"is that a threat or a promise?", she decided to play him at his own game.

"both your majesty", he smiled and was rewarded with her rich laugh ringing in her ears.

Amelia and charlotte watched them from the corner of the ballroom, quite amused at Clarisse's reaction to one of Joe's jokes.

"they're so in love charlotte", she mused.

"yes, I know. They are", smiled charlotte.

"I caught them making out today", she said absent-mindedly. Charlotte blushed and Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"aaww, cum on Charlotte, of course My grandma 'n Joe make out. They're married, right?", she laughed " oh and you still owe me 20, charlotte. Thought I'll let you away with it, seeing you blush at the thought of Grandma and Joe making out was payment enough."

_Hope you liked it, it might have been a bit weak so of you have any ideas on how to make it stronger they'd be greatly appreciated. This is my first fan-fic so pleas R&R. thanks. There's still more to come._

_Yours, _

_M_


	14. just like dancing

_Sorry I haven't written in a week, I was on holiday but I wrote some little one-shots while I was there so I'll post them. _

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Enjoy and please review, your reviews are so nice and encouraging:-)_

Clarisse, Amelia and Joseph waved the last guests off. It was nearly 2 am and they were all exhausted. Clarisse sighed as Felix closed the main doors behind the last guests.

"I am exhausted", she moaned, leaning on Joseph.

"so we errrm, won't be making love this evening", he teased raising an eyebrow and wrapping his arm firmly round her waist. She blushed fervently and slapped his chest playfully.

"not in front of children you two", scolded Mia, " or at least get a room."

"I'm going to bed", she said moving forward and kissing Joe and Clarisse in turn.

"goodnight sweetheart", laughed Clarisse, " and thank you for this evening".

"hey, it was nothing".

He watched Mia leave and then Joseph turned to look at her. She had moved from his grasp over to the window. She looked so enticing in her dress and finally after years, she looked content. God, she was beautiful. He moved over to the cd player quietly, not wanting to interupt her deep thoughts. The "wango" music echoed loudly in the now empty ballroom. She jumped slightly and turned quickly to face her husband who was standing on the dance floor.

"I figured dancing was just like making love to you", he said with a gentle smile. She returned the smile and took his hand.

"mmm, yes I agree but I don't see why we cant do both in one night", she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Clarisse..", he whispered quietly. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were starting too droop.

"I love you".

"I love you too", she said sleepily.

"we should go to bed, my darling. You are quite exhausted."

"yup, I am".

"Clarisse", he laughed, scooping her up into his arms. " it's yes not yup!"

"oh shut-up".

He looked at her lying in his arms for a second time in a week. He was getting used to this so quickly and much to his delight-so was she!

_I'm not sure where to go but I hope you liked it. Please R&R. sorry it was short._

_yours,_

_M_


	15. it's the only way

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Thanks for all my wonderful reviews and all those who are very encouraging. You're a great bunch. Please R&R._

she woke at 4am , Clarisse had never felt so languid in all her life, she just felt unable to sleep. She closed her eyes again, trying to get back to sleep which was proving elusive. Apparently Joseph had other ideas to prevent her from sleeping.Joseph felt her move restlessly, and pulled her closer.

"good morning", he whispered, letting his hand snake over her hip. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow.

"it's the middle of the bloody night and i cannot get to sleep!"

"oh well that's charming, Risse", he laughed, kissing the side of her neck.

"don't call me that, you know that annoys me", she mumbled.

"I know but my dear, that was the desired effect".

"why are you teasing me?", she groaned. She wanted to laugh but she wasn't going to give in easily.

"because I enjoy it but not as much as I enjoy this!", he laughed and began tickling her sides mercilessly. God he aggravated her but she really, secretly loved it. She was now completely awake.

"Joseph! Joe! No don't! please stop!", she giggled, fighting him off with her hands.

"what?", he said pulling her on top of him. She breathed heavily and smiled.

"don't tickle me, I'm very ticklish."

"I know. I love this", he said, suddenly becoming more serious and full of emotion.

"what, what do you love?", she whispered quietly.

"everything. Talking to you, laughing with you, teasing you, kissing you making love to you, all of it-every single moment", he said softly, placing a stray bit of hair behind he ear.

"we've waited long enough, Joe", she whispered, " and god, I love every single moment as well," she continued, laying her head on his chest.

"especially the last bit", she teased, running her hand down his chest in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. Her conversation with Elisabeth had taught her not to regret it- it had always been drummed into her.

"what?", he questioned, confused, " oh you mean the "making love bit," he laughed.

"you know", he said, kissing her neck, " it's my favourite bit as well".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joe woke up to a hard knock on their bedroom door, he groaned a little and willed it to stop. Whoever it was, they were damn persistent! He untangled himself from his sleeping wife and reached for his night robe and wrapping it tightly round him, moved towards the door mumbling under his breath.

"what is it?", he growled, swinging the door open.

"hey, Grandpa!", Mia said with a cocky smile.

"oh Mia", said Joe, feeling bad at his reaction.

"oh did I interrupt", she laughed and swept into the room, winking at Joe.

"well, what do you want?", he laughed.

"it's 10 am, Grandpa and-", she was cut off by a night robe clad Clarisse walking into the room.

"oh Amelia it's you, darling", she said, running her fingers through her hair and opening her mouth in a yawn.

"are you tired grandma, Joe give you a hard time last night?", she teased. Clarisse lifted the nearest cushion and flung it in her direction.

"if you're just here to tease, then you've had your fun", she said sitting on the couch and picking up the phone on the coffee table. She ordered tea for herself, coffee for Joseph and some toast.

"no I'm here to remind you that in two hours we're opening the new children's own centre", she laughed.

Clarisse jumped up and tightened her night robe.

"oh I completely forgot!", she exclaimed, " I'll have to get ready, oh I'm sorry".

"grandma, chill! We've got 2 hours! And anyways I'm sure whatever distracted you was worth it, right Joe?", she said winking at Joe.

"was it Clarisse?", he chimed innocently, thoroughly annoying his wife.

"oh shut up!", she said making her way across the room and into her bathroom.

"we'll see you down stairs, Mia", she said turning to her grand daughter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of Pyrus, the Viscount was miserable, he could perhaps get near her today. If her damned husband wasn't there! Or perhaps if he got rid of her husband, it would be easier. An eerie smile played on his lips and he picked up the phone.

"janus, is that you?", he questioned, pointedly.

"yes", answered the raspy voice.

"I need you to carry out a job for me today, I know it's short notice but you'll be paid well".

"yes. Who?".

"Sir Joseph, Sir Joseph," he paused in aid of the gasp on the other line and then continued, " the queens consort. Meet me in the square. Clear?"

"y-y-yes", stammered the other man, clearly not comfortable with what he was about to do.

The viscount regretted it, truly he did but it was the only was to get near her, the only way.

_Ahha, what did you think? Hope you liked it! I'll post another chapter soon! Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M._


	16. a terrible promise

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. _

_So sorry for the cliffy, it just had to be done but I figured I should update cos, if I had been reading this I would have shot me as well, TierraL! Lol, thanks for all the kind reviews._

Joe took his wife's arm, and pulled her towards the door.

"hurry up, darling we are seriously late!", he said moving her towards the door.

"Joseph, I haven't put on my lipstick yet", she moaned, resisting his lead.

"they have mirrors in cars, sweetie! Now come on!", he said more than a little agitated. She was always late but as she said, "fashionably".

He rolled his eyes and stopped walking while she paused in front of the mirror in the lobby to apply her lipstick.

"how do I look?", she questioned.

"gorgeous and very sexy", he teased. She blushed furiously.

"oh Joe, I'm all red now, I'll kill you", she moaned.

"what, you can't kill a man for telling the truth!", he laughed.

"no I suppose you can't but do you really think so?", she smiled.

"defiantly, my dear."

Mia ran in, looking rather agitated.

"come on you guys, we're soooo late!", she said, making for the doors.

"tush", said Joe, imitating his wife. Apparently it was not so easy for a man with a Spanish accent, " the queen is never late, everyone else is simply early," he continued, much to Mia's amusement.

"well, Joseph, it's true, it's also true that you, my darling are Spanish and should never try to imitate me, it's ludicrously bad," she laughed and got into the red limo.

Joseph pulled shades to the side for a moment before joining her.

"everything is ok with security Shades?", he questioned.

"yeah Joe, course. We've got Lionel, Frank, Antoine, 15 other guys and the policea are there as well", he rhymed off.

"good but watch them Shades, ok?"

"yeah, Joe of course I will".

"thanks, I'm sorry. I just worry for their safety. And another thing, if that jackass Mabry is there today make sure he's no where near Clarisse, ok?"

"of coarse, Joe", smiled shades reassuringly.

They pulled up to the centre. Children where everywhere, holding balloons, eating pear drops and candy and riding the carousel. Amelia, Clarisse and Joseph were greeted by the manager.

"your majesty, Your Highness, Sir Joseph", the burly man greeted them in turn.

The public watched from behind security barriers. Clarisse, Joseph and Mia shook hands with some people and made small-talk.

Janus stood in the crowd, gun in hand, feeling guilty about what he was going to do. He watched the man, the way he held his wife's back, the way he protected her. Janus knew it was a complete waste of his life but he had made a promise to the Viscount and he would keep it, unfortunately for the loving husband he had too. He shook his head and apologised to the man under his breath.

It began to rain lightly and the manager informed the waiting crowd the opening would be brought forward. This was Janus's opportunity.

Joseph, Clarisse and Mia made there way to the entrance smiling and waving.

Janus cocked the gun, he had perfect aim.

Suddenly a shot rang through the air, causing everyone to be silent and watch as Sir Joseph fell to the floor.

The blood spilled out of his abdomen onto the carpet. He felt himself fall and seen Shades run into the crowd. He felt himself grow cold, it was raining heavily now and the sky was dark. The last thing he seen before he lost consciousness' was his beautiful Clarisse, her face contorted with fear, falling to her knees by his side and the last thing he heard were her screams of "no!", piercing the air. Then everything went dark.

_Ahha, what did you think? Was it sad? Please let me know! don't worry there's more to come!_

_Yours,_

_m_


	17. he's a fighter

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Sorry again, but just read it Lol. Thanks for the reviews._

Clarisse sat in the back of the limo, she was motionless. Mia watched her, watched the silent tears rolling down her face. Her hands and pale pink suit were completely covered in his blood, she was clutching his leather jacket.

"Grandma?", Mia questioned gently. Clarisse did not answer, she didn't want to. Shades wouldn't let her go with him in the ambulance, she had kicked up holy hell but now, now she had no energy. She lifted his jacket up to her face, making it wet with tears and breathed in his cologne.

"he'll be fine, grandma. Don't worry. This is Joe we're speaking about. Don't worry", she said pulling her grandmother into a tight hug. She had never seen Clarisse so weak and more than anything she felt scared but she had to be strong for her grandmother.

"I couldn't bear to lose him", Clarisse mumbled in a barely audibly tone.

"grandma, you won't", she whispered back, hugging her grandmother tighter.

They were silent after that, the only sound charlotte could hear from the front of the carwas Clarisse's muffled sobs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She walked slowly up the clinically white corridor of Pyrus General hospital, she noticed momentarily the bronze plaque on the wall.

_Pyrus General Hospital_

_Officially opened by HRH Queen Clarisse Renaldi_

_1984._

She tried to remember that day in her mind, anything to take herself from what she was facing. She hugged her arms around herself and noticed for the first time in the 15 minutes she had left Joe she was wet and covered with blood. She sighed and glanced at Mia who was walking along the corridor with her head down. Lionel, Antoine and frank walked behind with Charlotte. All the nurses and doctors whopassed were shocked to see the royal family. The former queen covered in blood and looking quite frankly, terrible was a strange and unnerving sight to behold.

They reached the end of the corridor and Clarisse sat down. A doctor approached her. He was only young, perhaps 30 with a dark complexion and brown eyes. He smiled gently. She did not take in his smile but stood up immediately.

"how is he?", she asked with weak authority. She didn't care if she was letting her barriers down, not now- she didn't have the energy.

"your Majesty please, take a seat", he said softly, motioning towards the metal bench.

"just tell me how he is", she said, showing more than a hint of nerves and agitation.

"well he's stable", he answered.

Clarisse felt dizzy and sat down. Suddenly she was sobbing with relief and clutching her sides in disbelief. The doctor felt it was safe to continue;

"he lost a heck of a lot of blood and the bullet lodged in his ribcage, he was a lucky man-it stopped 2 mm from his lung. He'll-with everything going well- recover completely", smiled the young man.

"thank you", interjected Mia, " thank you so much".

"not at all, your majesty".

"thank you", Clarisse mumbled, " may I -may I see him?"

"of course but I have to warn you he's hooked up to a lot of machines so it's quite unnerving at first. If you'd like to follow me", he said, making for a door to the left, she stood up, straightened up her jacket and smiled at her granddaughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I told you grandma, Joe's a fighter", she smiled.

"yes he is but I-",she faltered, she'd save this for Joe, " let's go see him."

_Ok, I'd never kill Joe! What kind of Satanist do you think I am? Lol _

_Hope you liked it though._

_Please R&R,_

_Yours,_

_M_


	18. my godforsaken hardest!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Sorry to keep you hanging and because of all your begging, I'm writing this. I'm touched by how much you like my writing, thanks! _

Joseph woke up slowly, the pain in his chest unreal, he tried to move but he felt too tired. He opened his eyes cautiously. He was in a hospital room, god his head hurt. He groaned painfully.

Clarisse sat in the corner of the room, still wearing the same suit. She was exhausted, they had begged her to go back to the palace but she blatantly refused. She would not leave him! She heard him groan and suddenly she gathered more energy than she had in the last 24 hours. She walked cautiously to his bed side.

He was awake! He looked at her, everything flooding back. The pain in her oceanic eyes was unbearable. She looked terrible and she was covered in what he presumed was his blood.

"Clarisse, my darling", he managed weakly.

"oh Joseph", she smiled, thorough tears.

"ahh, darling don't cry", he said moving a little. He was so restricted with all of these bloody tubes coming out of him. He moaned at the pain in his chest.

"I should tell someone you are awake", she stated, weakly.

"no, no don't. not right away. How long have I been asleep", he question in a low grumble.

"about 17 hours", she smiled. He had never slept that long in his life.

"and from the look of you, you haven't been home or eaten", he said with a serious, knowing smile.

"I didn't want to", she admitted, guiltily.

"but darling, you need t-", he tried but she cut him off.

"no", she said firmly, " I did not need to Joseph. I needed to be here with you."

"I understand", he said, reaching for her hand but he couldn't move because of the saline drip. She seen what he was trying to do and reached down to his hand.

"I couldn't have coped if I'd lost you, Joseph. I just-", she couldn't continue, the tears were falling in torrents down her face.

"I seen you", he said, tightening the grip on her clammy hand.

"what?".

"I seen you fall down beside me, I heard you scream. It was the most terrible thing ever, Clarisse but I was scared for you and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help."

"I was fine, I was just so scared. I've never felt like that in my life. The fear of losing you was so… so unreal".

"come nearer to me", he commanded gently, she done as he asked. She closed the distance he knew she was building to protect herself.

"there's no need to fear anymore, darling. I'm here and I promise you, I'll do my god forsaken hardest to always be here. Do you hear me?", he said in a throaty, emotional voice.

"oh Joseph", was all she could manage.

"come here, I know what will make you feel better", he said, with a loving smile. She edged nearer to him, and closed the gap, leaving only inches between their faces. He kissed her fore head and she closed her eyes, then he kissed away the remaining tears.

"I'll never leave you, I promise", he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"never", she repeated as clarification she trusted him completely.

"I love you, you know Clarisse".

"I know Joseph, god I know", she said smiling her smile that he knew was only for him.

_Did you like? Thanks for the nice review and thanks for saying I am not a Satanist. Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M_


	19. i understand

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Ok so Joe's getting out of Hospital and wants revenge! Who says murder the Viscount! Please R&R! and thanks for all my reviews._

Clarisse walked down the same corridor she had three weeks ago. Shades walked a few steps behind her. God! He had seriously felt Joes wrath! He shook his head in shame, he still felt guilty.

"that could have been my wife!", Joe had roared at Shades as soon as he was able to shout. He had promised Joe he'd watch Clarisse's every move. Lionel scurried along behind him, eager to see Joe. He liked Joe, Joe was cool.

Joe was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed flicking through the "Genovian times", he read the update on his supposed assassination.

…_..though the long-standing lover and confidant of queen Clarisse has now fully recovered, police are still no closer to catching his assassin………._

"idiots", Joe mumbled, " I know who tried to bloody shoot me". that was the bad part-he knew who and worst of all, he knew why. He shook his head a little. His poor Clarisse, he wouldn't mention it to her, not yet.

The door of the room swung open and she walked in, looking gorgeous as ever. He was glad to see Shades and Lionel following her. He stood up and opened his arms.

"hello", she said gently, accepting his hug greatly.

"hello, my darling. How are you today?", he smiled, pulling back and standing her at arms length to look at her. Shades and Lionel turned away, for some reason they felt they were intruding on a very private moment.

"oh I missed you so much", she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I hated rolling over at night and you weren't there!", he smiled, "no one to tickle". she laughed richly and tapped him on the nose.

"let's go home", she smiled.

"let's I'm dying for coffee with caffeine in it!", he laughed, wrapping a tight arm around her waist.

"hey Joe. It's nice to see you better", tried Lionel. Wanting to impress the very cool Joe.

"thanks, Lionel. It's err nice to see you too", he lied with a smile. Lionel beamed, Joe had missed him!

Clarisse and Joe walked ahead. Doctors, nurses and patients stopped to stare at the two lost deep in conversation, clearly not caring what anyone else was thinking. His arm was firmly around her wait and her hand was at his back. She laughed richly and he smiled, looking proud.

Queen Clarisse looked completely different from the sight that had met the whole of Genovia weeks ago. Covered in blood and in tears. No one expected him to live, he was defiantly a fighter.

The two security men flagged them, they recognised the one with the glasses. The one who had run into the crowd. It had been all over T.V. and radio and everyone wondered who had done it, no one seemed to know.

"Joe?", she questioned.

"yes, My darling?"

"you didn't really miss Lionel?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed loudly.

"who do you think I missed the most?", he questioned.

"that's a hard one… me.", she beamed.

"of course, you'd be right!", he laughed, opening the car door for her.

"thank you", she said, sliding over for the first time in her life.

"I missed you, Clarisse", he said, cupping her cheek. She took his hand and kissed his palm.

"I missed you too", she whispered. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

He noticed and wanted her to cry-it meant he could help her. She wasn't just crying about the last few weeks, she was crying because of years of pain.

"you can cry to me, you know", he whispered pulling her impossibly closer.

"I know", she said, burying her head in his chest.

"it's safe", he said, stroking her back.

She was sobbing now, she had probably needed to do it for years. He understood.

She was so young when she had married into a loveless marriage at that, She had fallen in love with another man. She had lived her life as the proverbial ice-queen. She had seen her little boy die in front of her eyes and now in the last few weeks she had nearly lost the only happiness her life ever contained- he understood her completely. Why didn't others! She had probably had the worst life ever and yet they expected her to never break down and she hardly ever did. But when she did, it broke his heart.

_What did you think. I was nearly crying writing this chapter. Note: in my story Clarisse was there when Philippe died. Please R&R._

_Yours,_

_M_


	20. i'll deal with it

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Hope you enjoy._

Clarisse and Joseph lay in bed in contented silence too awake too sleep, too aware of what had happened. She looked up at him, sensing how tense he was. He hadn't said anything yet well not to much detail anyway, she decided to be more courageous than she felt. She toyed with the idea for a moment, not wanting to push him, they had only been married for 8 months and already something like this had happened. He was staring at the ceiling, hands underneath his head, his face was angry looking, the look of revenge in his eyes scared her, it had for the last 2 months.

"I know it was him", she whispered, unsure of what type of reaction she was prompting.

"what?", he asked a little taken back.

"I know-I know it was Mabry. I knew the night of the ball when he looked at me, I knew he'd go to any lengths", she stated.

"oh", he said, not sure of how to deal with this. He wanted to deal with it on his own. The police had been told the viscount had a vendetta against Joe but they had no leads and no evidence, they hadn't given up looking for him.

"Joseph, talk to me. Don't brush me off", she whispered softly.

"I'm not, there's just no need to worry, it's pointless", he said, trying not to brush her off. She frowned, she wasn't going to give up.

"Joseph! Stop it, do not treat me like this, I seen you nearly die", she said. She pulled herself from his grasp and sitting up, her back towards him.

"Clarisse!", he said gently sitting up and gripping her two shoulders.

"please, my darling! Do not worry yourself, I shall deal with it", he said firmly, kissing her bear shoulder. She turned in his arms and kissed his lips firmly. He lay back down and she rested herself on his chest, she ran her finger over the tiny star shaped scar on his chest. It had been nearly 2 months now and the Viscount hadn't been seen anywhere. The security was with them constantly and it was taking its toll on both of them. She had lost more weight than ever and he was worrying for her more than he had in all his life.

"I'll find him Clarisse, I promise you, I'll find him", he smiled gently.

"I trust you", she smiled, " do you want to go for a walk?"

"yes, my darling.", he laughed, " is this what we are reduced to, to be alone- lying in bed or acting like Vampires".

"yes, I suppose it is-until they find him", she smiled, making her way to the edge of the bed.

"or we could just stay here and make love?", he whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that", she returned coyly.

"I know you would", he laughed and proceeded to tickle her sides mercilessly.

"I missed tickling you", he shouted over her giggles.

"I missed you doing it", she laughed. Suddenly for a moment she felt as if everything was normal again. Joe was protecting her-as always.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I refuse to stay in this lair anymore!", shouted the frantic Janus. " I'm leaving, I don't care if I get caught. I cant take it any more". the young man paced around the dark, circular room, waving his hands about and shouting at the horrid man before him.

"maybe if you had been on target", Mabry said calmly, "then he would be dead and we would not be here!"

"maybe of you didn't want the queen we wouldn't be here in the first place!", cried Janus in dismay.

"calm down dear boy", said the Viscount, "at least wait until morning to leave. We can discuss this when you're thinking straight. Goodnight but first I need a nightcap", he said making his way toward the kitchen.

Janus had an idea.

"No, no Viscount, please I'm sorry I do not know what possessed me to say I was leaving. It was silly. Let me get your whiskey, you got to bed-I'll bring it to you", he said sincerely.

"ahh, my boy. Nice to see you've redeemed yourself. You're seeing sense!", he said turning in the doorway.

Janus hurried toward the small kitchen and lifted the whiskey off the shelf. He poured the golden liquid into a crystal glass and pulled a small bag of white powder out of his jacket pocket. He'd just remembered he had the sedative with him. Why was he suddenly feeling guilty, he didn't know-he just knew he needed to tell someone what he had done.

He dropped the white powder into the class and stirred it carefully, making sure the spoon did not hit off the glass and make a noise.

He walked carefully through the kitchen into the dark den again.

"I'm sorry Viscount. I was being so stupid. Here's your nightcap", he smiled, handing the detestable man the glass.

"thanks, my boy. You best get to bed", he said, taking his first sip of the fine malt. Janus nodded and turned on his heels, he'd come back in an hour.

At 11pm janus crept out of the bed and made his way to the den. The fat lump was slumped in the chair, snoring like a pig. Janus smiled wryly.

"fat lump", he muttered. He lifted the ring of keys from the table where the Viscount had sat them and made quietly for the door. He'd be in prison before the Viscount woke.

_what did you think? hope you liked it. please R&R,_

_yours,_

_m_


	21. we can get lost together

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R._

Janus staggered along the path to the palace, it was in partial darkness apart from a few lights and the only people around were two security guards at the gates.

Shades watched the young boy stagger up the road. He made his way outside. The boy stopped before him, he was breathless and tired looking.

"can I help you?", questioned Shades with an air of authority.

"I must speak with Sir Joseph", the young boy breathed.

"but", protested Shades, " it's 3am!no way. Speak to me!", he commanded.

"I refuse, it's about the Viscount". that caught Shades attention.

"come inside!", said Shades grabbing his arm roughly.

Janus had sat silently in the cold room for half an hour, Shades just could not get him to answer.

"you best answer", he shouted.

"I will answer only to Sir Joseph!", he sighed.

"fine!", shouted shades, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going to get Joe!", he shouted, making for the lift.

"I'll go", Lionel jumped in. any opportunity to see the queen in nightwear….

Shades rolled his eyes, Joe would kill him for waking him let alone if he let Lionel go.

"no. thanks for the offer Lionel but I'll go".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clarisse moaned as Joseph kissed her neck, she was completely lost. Suddenly there was a loud knock on their door. Joe stopped momentarily and then continued.

"darling, the door?", she whispered.

"ignore it", he breathed.

It came again, this time louder.

"Joseph!", she laughed.

"I told you, you're imagining it!", he smiled.

"no you told me to ignore it!", she squirmed as he tickled her side. The knocking wouldn't stop and it was seriously starting to annoy Joe. He gave up. growling and placing a final kiss on his wife's forehead, he rolled out of the bed and pulled his silk robe off of her dresser chair. He tugged it on, tied the not and made for the bedroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", he shouted. Clarisse wondered what was going on. She sighed, she was enjoying herself before being interrupted.

It was silent for a moment and then Joe came back into the room looking terrible. She studied him for a moment as he pulled on his discarded clothes.

"Joseph, it's 4am where are you going?", she questioned. He noticed the hint of fear in her rich voice. He would have to allay her before he left. He stayed silent and finished dressing. finding his shoes, he sat down on the edge of the bed and tied them. She tried again.

"Joseph?", she said rubbing his back gently.

"I need to go for a moment, don't worry darling-shades just wants me to check something", he smiled reassuringly. She wasn't sure if she should believe him but it wouldn't be anything major. He stood up and looked down at her lying on the bed.

"get some sleep, darling. I'll be back in 20 minutes", he smiled. Kissing her squarely on the lips.

"only if you promise to continue where you left off", she teased.

"it's a definite promise", he smiled and dimmed the lights in the room. She looked heavenly lying there. He'd risk anything for her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joe ran down the pathway towards the security block, shades found it hard to keep up with him, he was desperate to speak to the boy.

Joseph entered the dull room, he strained his eyes to readjust to the dim light. He was sitting behind the steel table looking very frightened. He looked up, his eyes startled Joe they were cold but pleading. What they were pleading for he was about to find out.

"speak", he ordered firmly, standing in front of him across the table. He intimidated Janus. He was tall and well built, he looked nothing like a man who had suffered Janus's handwork. Janus was silent for at least ten minutes, he'd lost the ability to speak. After a moment Joe began to lose patience. It was the middle of the night and he'd left Clarisse-promising to be back shortly.

"I said speak", he said raising his voice and leaning on the table. Janus tried, he couldn't. Shades could see Joe getting impatient and began to worry.

"I said speak!", he exploded, " you've had me dragged out of my bed, away from my wife at 4am and now you refuse to speak!". he slammed his hand down on the table, causing Janus to jump. The boy opened his mouth.

"name?", Joe said. Calmly recomposing himself.

"J- Janus Mechanee", he stuttered.

"why are you here?", Joe questioned.

"to apologise", Janus gulped.

"for what?", said Joe, thoroughly put out. Janus paused.

"for-for shooting you", he whispered.

It took a moment for it to register. He looked at the boys pleading eyes. He was burning with rage. He stood up and leaned across the table.

"what?", he growled.

"I was paid to shoot you", he whispered.

"by whom?", questioned Joe, desperately trying not to lunge at the man before him.

"Vi- Viscount Mabry", he said pleadingly. Joe couldn't help himself, he raised his fist and was about to punch the boy when he hear a voice.

"Joseph", she whispered. He lowered his fist immediately and turned. She was standing in the door way, her face pale. She had her arms wrapped around herself in a bid to keep warm.

"Clarisse, you should go", he said with a kind smile.

"No, Joseph. He's only a boy", she said indicating to Janus, " don't do something you'd regret". she said it all in a whisper, not angry but pleading with him. He knew she was right, he was a boy paid to do a job by a coward.

"you're right", he said weekly.

"get up", he said to Janus, " I'll spear your life if you take me too him", he said, picking Janus up and handing him some water, " you are now under prisoner of law of HRH Of Genovia", he continued robotically.

Clarisse watched him, grateful he didn't do something he'd later regret. He handed Janus over to Shades.

"janus", he addressed him for the first time, " I forgive you". Janus hung his head, the man had more heart than he'd expected.

"prepare the cars, Shades and all the men. We're going to pay the Viscount a visit," Joe said flatly.

Joseph approached Clarisse and stood before her. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"you done the right thing", she whispered.

"I know".

"I love you Clarisse", he said turning to the door. He knew what was coming, he wished she wouldn't but he knew she would.

"Joseph, I'm coming", she said grabbing onto his arm.

"No", he said turning back, " no you can't", he said staring into her eyes.

"please", she pleaded, "Please!"

"I- Clarisse…. no, I wont let you. I could lose you", he said, gripping her shoulder.

"and I could lose you- I could lose you Joseph", she whispered weekly. Her eyes were begging him, he couldn't do this to her. Leave her in agony while he found that wretch. He refused to do it to her- he'd never shut her out. He gulped and whispered gently;

"we cane even lose each other together."

_We're gonna pay the Viscount a visit! Whooo._

_Yours,_

_M_


	22. i'll never leave you!

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Disney and Meg Cabot. I'm sorry it took so long, I just was finding it hard to write it, so if it's weak and you don't like I'll change it. Please R&R._

Clarisse and Joseph sat in the back of the limo in silence. She felt exhausted, every bone in her body ached. What she would have given to be wrapped in Joseph's arms in their bed right now. He risked a glance at her ashen face, she looked terrible and it was his fault.

"you shouldn't have come", he muttered, looking out the window.

"I had to come, Joseph. I couldn't bear being without you at this moment", she answered feebly.

"No, I shouldn't have let you, you look tired", he said flatly. His eyes were burning with what she could only assume was hate, something she'd never seen in his wonderful eyes before.

"I'm fine just let me be here…. For you", she said, reaching for his face and touching his cheek gently. He looked into her blue eyes-eyes you could get lost in. He wanted to get lost in those eyes right now. He could see the pain in them resurfacing, the pain he'd spent tireless years trying to get rid off and now he'd caused it to come back. He hung his head and sighed, he was the one hurting her now.

"you've not hurt me, Joseph", she whispered, reading his thoughts. Being able to do that was something that had been born from longing for him. She edged closer, pulling his head to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm just hurting for you", she whispered.

"I love you so much, Clarisse. Sometimes it's hard to breath", he whispered.

"I know, I love you too", she whispered as the car came to a halt in the middle of nowhere. He sat up straight as the door opened and Shades greeted him.

"Hey Joe, we're here", he muttered.

He turned to Clarisse and looked her in the eyes. The fear was utterly unmistakeable. She gripped his hand. He mustered up the strength to say it, even though it broke his heart.

"I have to go and….you can't come", he whispered.

"No! Please no, don't go, please", she begged. She was trying to push back the tears but they wouldn't stop, he removed his hand.

"Please my darling, it's better like this. I'll be back, I promise you", he whispered and with that he was gone. She huddled up on the seat, bringing her knee's up to her chin and cried. She couldn't bear to think what she would do if he didn't come back. It killed her to think about what could happen and he'd done it for her. He'd always done everything for her. She felt a sudden pang of guilt, everything always for her! She groaned at herself, how many times had she hurt him and how many times had he forgiven her? She slammed her hand down on the soft leather seat, angry at herself. The tears were falling now, harder than ever and she felt so alone. She had to go after him, at least this once. Full of resolve, she recomposed herself as much as she could muster the energy to do so and opened the car door. She breathed in deeply, willing the feeling of guilt to go away. She watched him, knowing his shadow anywhere, go through the door of the crumbling farmhouse and followed him and the men as quietly as she could.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joseph squinted in the dark light. The room was damp and musty, it chocked him. He was dreading this, unusual for him to be scared of a fight but this was different. He could see the half-conscious Viscount from where he was standing. Slumped in a chair, he seemed to be rousing slowly from his drug- induced sleep. God, he loathed that man, he always had. They way he looked at her had riled him so much and now, now the need for revenge was all he could think about. He edged closer to him, thinking only of seeing this man punished for the pain he'd put her through.

The viscount woke, he rubbed his eyes again-surely he was dreaming. The room was swarming with men. All dressed in black, all brandishing guns. He rubbed his eyes again, oh he felt awful. The men were silent, deadly almost but he didn't move, just watched. One man in particular caught his eye. He was walking toward him, pistol in hand. His figure was unmistakeable, one he loathed.

"What is the meaning of this?", he bellowed.

"I should think that was clear", Joseph answered calmly.

"What!", he bellowed, standing up.

"I once told you that if any harm came to the queen, you'd answer directly to me", he said cuttingly. He was feeling nothing but hate for Mabry, he'd hurt Clarisse. He didn't care about being shot but he cared for her, for her sanity. She didn't sleep well, she wouldn't eat for fear of him. He couldn't let him play mind games with his wife anymore. He was torturing her mentally.

"I did not hurt her!", he breathed heavily. His face fuming with anger.

"No, but you shot me Viscount, which in turn affected her", he answered. The gun was now pointed at Mabry's head. The cool metal sent a strange feeling of fear through him.

" the fear is most defiantly in your eyes now, sir", Joseph whispered.

"No", he bellowed. He twisted Joe's hand round, sending the gun flying through the air. Joseph's fist hit his face immediately, sending blood everywhere. He was on top of Joe now, punching his face his nose cracked. Clarisse winced from the dark corner she'd slipped unnoticed into. Every hit she closed her eyes, the thumping wouldn't stop. Joseph had turned over now, the Viscount had managed to get the gun. He was twisting Joe's hands behind his back, aiming the gun at his head. Joe closed his eyes.

"Please forgive me, Clarisse", he murmured audibly. She opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She was horrified, this couldn't happen! It couldn't be happening. She was standing behind him and Joseph. Joe was shaking visibly, he was muttering her name-begging her forgiveness.

"Any of you move", Mabry growled to the room, " and your precious head of security dies!".

his men didn't know what to do, they could easily outnumber him but it would mean the death of Joe.

Clarisse would never know where she got the energy even when she looked back. She picked up the poker iron from the fire and slowly closed the gap between herself and Mabry. She closed her eyes and swung it. She kept them closed still, opening them only when she heard the thud of a dead weight hit the floor. Mabry was lying, blood trickling from a gash in his fore head.

Joseph opened his eyes and stared up at her. She was trembling now, she dropped the iron and fell to her knees beside him. He pulled her closer, she was sobbing now. He felt a sudden wash of relief that she'd been here. Joe looked up toward Shades.

"cuff him and clear this place up, we'll be out in a minute", he whispered. Shades and his men moved quicker than they ever had, understanding Joseph needed time with her majesty at that moment.

Clarisse gripped his shirt tighter, he rubbed her back, and murmured comforting sounds into her hair. Her fear was subsiding somewhat but what if she hadn't been there, she couldn't bear to think what might have happened. Everything was crashing around her now, her near loss too much too think about.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse, so sorry", he whispered. She looked up, into his beautiful eyes. They were clouded with guilt, a guilt which she understood but he didn't have to be sorry. She reached for his face, cupping it in her hands. He closed his eyes, crumbling to her touch.

"don't be sorry", she whispered through breaths, " don't ever be sorry for loving me but promise me Joseph, promise you'll never scare me like that again…..never leave me".

"I won't", he vowed. Reaching forward and taking her hand.

"I know, I trust you. do not ask forgiveness for something that wasn't wrong", she whispered. She moved forward and kissed his lips gently. A sudden rush of warmth came over her, a feeling of safety she felt in his arms. She pulled back and smiled.

"it's over now Joseph, all of it", she reassured. Squeezing his hand.

"I'll never leave you", he said, lifting her hand and kissing her palm, " I waited too long".

_Did you like, sorry about it taking so long, it was just hard to write. Please R&R, _

_Yours,_

_M_


	23. birthday girl

_These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney.Ok, so school started back this week, which means I'm not going to be writing as often, which is terrible. GOD! I hate compulsory schooling! Anyways, here's the rest of my story. Hope you enjoy. oh yes, this is a week later._

Clarisse woke slowly, Joseph was already awake and what she could tell from the hand undoing the buttons on her nightgown, he intended that she should be awake as well. She groaned a little in faint protest and hit his hand lightly.

"you shouldn't wake a lady like that, you cad!", she murmured, smiling faintly. Her eyes were still closed and he laughed at how relaxed she looked. A completely different Clarisse from a week ago. They had spent most of the week recovering from that terrible night. Mabry had been charged with attempted assassination, perversion of justice and attempted murder. He'd been found guilty at the trial, how could he not be? The press had stampeded the palace the days after it had happened but Mia dealt with them so well.

He shook of the thought of the last week, Mabry couldn't hurt her anymore. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, he grinned cheekily and winked.

"good morning, Sir Joseph", she laughed, touching his face gently.

"Morning, darling", he smiled, running his hand over her hip. She shivered at the sensation and closed her eyes, moaning involuntarily. He laughed at her and pulled her on top of him.

"is that an "ok" to continue?", he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"mmm, yes. You most defiantly have my permission", she smiled languidly.

"yes I think I have", he laughed, moving her night shirt further up her leg.

"but that is far enough", she teased, pushing herself off him and sitting up. She laughed at his very obvious confusion. He tried to pull her back to the bed as she reached for her silk night robe but she resisted him, smiling regally. He flopped back down and sighed a rueful, failing sigh. She raised an eyebrow at him and he put on his best pout. She shook her head and laughed disapprovingly.

"do not pout, I refuse to stay in bed on my birthday!", she laughed, tying the knot in her robe.

"oh yes that, I completely forgot about that, you've only been reminding me about it for ohhhh, let's say the last three days. Every single opportunity you got, I don't know how I forgot!", he laughed sarcastically.

"just making sure I get everything I want", she returned.

propping himself up on one elbow he watched her intently as she padded across the room to the bathroom.

He loved watching her, it didn't matter what she was doing- she was still fascinating.

He sighed again and laughed, she was back! In full regal, teasing, flirting force. He couldn't believe how much of a tease she could be, it was pretty unbelievable.

She always appeared so far away to others, almost void of emotion but all that had changed over the last few months. The whole country had been shocked to see their normally composed former-queen fall to her knees and scream as her husband was shot down. No one knew the rest, she didn't want them too and he understood why- it would make her appear even more vulnerable than she was. It was her brick wall, her safety net- her only protection. And It was what made her Clarisse. He had always seen her need for protection, her need for a barrier but sometimes he still found it hard to understand- even after 30 years of knowing her. He smiled gently, had it really been that long? He'd loved every moment of it. He frowned at himself, he was starting to act like an old guy!

Not happy with that thought, he jumped out of bed quickly and pulling on his housecoat made his way to the desk on the far side of the room and pulled out a small package wrapped in gold paper, it was only one of the gifts he had for her today.

He made his way to the bathroom and stopped at the door, trying to see through the steam his wife had a tendency to cause. He coughed a little and she looked up at him from the mirror, turning her attention grudgingly. He grinned slyly and waved the carefully wrapped C.D. at her, her face lit up immediately.

" is that for me?", she questioned coyly. He nodded and smiled his sly smile.

She waltzed across the room to him and tried to grab it but he quickly lifted it up in the air and away from her. He waved it in front of her face and again she tried to catch it, he quickly put it behind his back and winked.

"oh come on! That's not fair!", she moaned, pouting and stamping her foot on the marble floor.

"come back to bed", he requested.

"No! I can't!", she moaned, " ohhhh! Please give me it", she begged childishly.

"fine!", he laughed rolling his eyes, " pick a hand".

She tapped his left shoulder and he pulled It from behind his back. Empty, nothing! She tapped his right and he sighed in mock resignation and handed her the gift.

"wonder what this could be?", she smiled, undoing the ribbon.

"just one of the many presents I have for my beautiful wife on her birthday".

"mmm, many! Sounds very promising", she teased, letting her delicate fingers wrap the paper apart. "la Boehm". her face lit up further and he was really warmed by her reaction at such a simple present.

"oh Joseph, thank you! I needed a new copy of this", she grinned.

" I know, that's precisely why I bought it", he answered, " now will you come back to bed?", he continued hopefully.

"do you think I'm that easy?", she frowned mockingly.

"you are when you're drunk!", he quipped. She snorted and hit him playfully on the arm. She nodded, pretending to give up and he took her hand. She chucked the C.D. on the couch as they headed to their bedroom.

"my other presents better be good as well", she teased.

"trust me they will be", he smiled, clutching her hips and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"is this one of them?", she laughed, as she wrapped her arms tightly round his neck.

"oh no, this is a daily occurrence, my dear, you just have to say when".

_Hope you liked, please r&r, I've posted a few more chappies. Hope you enjoy._

_Yours,_

_M_


	24. she's so lucky

_These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Neither do haribo. Chaupard's don't belong to me, though there jewellery is so nice. Neither do I-pod's._

"wow Joe, that's amazing!", Mia breathed as he flipped open the box. The ring sparkled immensely, it wasn't massive but seriously beautiful. It was antique gold, with two bands twisting into each other. The two bands had small rows of the most finely cut diamonds and rubies- Clarisse's two favourite gems.

"do you think so?", he questioned with a proud smile.

"she'll love it and if she doesn't, give it to me", she hinted, " she can have this one", she continued, raising her index finger with the jelly sweetie ring on it. She totally had to eat haribo's while she done paper work, it took away the monotony.

"err, I don't think so", he laughed, closing the box over with a snap.

"where did you get it?", she questioned, it looked pretty rare.

"auction house a few months ago, it's an original 1876 "Chaupard's"", he smiled, he'd waited the whole day on it for her- he wanted this ring to be special.

"ohhhh, how much was it?", Mia inquired innocently.

"that's for me to know and you to never find out", he laughed, shaking his head.

"awww, that's not fair", she moaned, pouting all too much like Clarisse.

"ok let's just say that the bid before mine was $10,000 U.S. Ok?", he questioned. Mia, a little like her grandmother knew how to manipulate Joe but was never as successful. She sighed and gave in.

"you know, you should have got it engraved with something like "C&J 4eva", she said, writing her unconventional peace of spelling on her stationary. Joe looked at it and burst out laughing. She frowned, she was only trying to be cute.

"err, well perhaps if you could spell it properly", he teased, "and anyways I'm a step ahead of you. I already got it engraved", he continued.

"really?", she exclaimed, " aww, what does it say, can I see?".

He flicked open the box and removed the ring, hading it to her along with an eye glass. She studied the inner band of the ring intently and read ;

_"Nunc scio quit sit amor."_

" Joe, it sounds beautiful but what does it mean?", she said, looking up.

"it means, " now I know what love is"", he smiled gently.

"Joe, that's so beautiful. She'll love it. How couldn't she. She'll love it just like she loves you", she smiled. She loved her grandma and Joe together, they fitted perfectly. She just wished someday she'd be like that.

"you know what Joe?", she said.

"what?".

"I knew from the minute I seen you together you loved each other, so I think even though it's a beautiful quote, you've both know what love is for quite a long time", she said with a shocking amount of wisdom.

"thank you Mia", he smiled, "and I bought you something, I'm ever grateful to you for convincing her to have her happy ending", he laughed handing her an gift-bag. She opened it greedily and pulled out an I-pod.

"woohooo!" she jumped up and flung her arms around him, " thanks grandpa", she teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"glad you like it".

"yeah and I just know she'll totally love that ring!", she said, " making her way towards her lap top- the paper work could wait.

"well I'll leave you too you're new toy then", he laughed, making for the door.

"hey Joe?", she shouted, making him turn.

"she's really lucky to know what love is".

_Hope you liked it, nearly finished. Awwww. I've decided I'll only ever write one story at a time, lol._

_Yours,_

_M_


	25. knowing love for eternity

_These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. Last chappie, I feel upset but I'll think of another epic to write. I just want to say thanks to all you wonderful reviewers who have been so wonderful and supportive, you are all so great and I'm privileged to let you read my epic's. lol thanks again._

Clarisse smiled as he handed her an envelope.

"happy birthday", he smiled kissing her cheek, while Olivia fussed about her, trying frantically to get her ready.

"mmm, what is it?", she smiled, prying at the seal.

"open it and see", he said gently.

"oh Joseph a weekend in Paris!", she smiled and suddenly her face darkened, " I might not have the time", she mumbled.

"my darling, that is all dealt with. We leave in 2 weeks", he laughed at her sudden concern. She allowed herself a smile, why had she been so concerned, he always planned ahead.

"oh you're so romantic and well organised", she said lightly, cupping his cheek. Olivia was playing about with the bottom of her dress, really beginning to annoy her. She rolled her eyes at him and inclined her head to the maid at the bottom of her dress. He chuckled softly, she could be so intolerant.

"Olivia, could you please fetch my gloves?", Clarisse questioned with not a hint of annoyance.

"but Majesty, your dress is to be done up", the young maid tried timidly.

"sir Joseph will see too it", she commented regally, with no apparent embarrassment. Joseph gleamed at the idea, though he had to admit he wished he was undoing it.

"I hope you wouldn't ask just any man too do that and I must admit it's much more tempting to be undoing it", he scolded playfully. Olivia's face reddened slightly and Joseph suppressed a laugh.

"are you any man?", she scorned, " I seem too remember something about you being my husband", she continued.

"you remembered correctly", he said lacing up her dress at the back, " I should think that would be quite memorable".

"oh most defiantly sir Joseph", she laughed, " I loved all my presents".

"oh but darling the best is yet to come".

"was that a threat?", she raised a playful eyebrow.

"one err, never knows", he laughed, offering her his arm.

"thank you", she laughed, accepting his offer and they made there way to the dining hall.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner went by without a hitch, royal birthdays had always been a big event and although Clarisse enjoyed them, the thought of the whole nation knowing her age really damn annoyed her.

She was standing on the terrace while everybody was in the drawing room. She felt so content and happy, Joseph's love in her life seemed to have that effect on her. She let her lips curl into a contented smile as she leaned against the balustrade. She was finished thinking about the recent events, they were over. All she wanted to concentrate on was her and Joseph. There weekend in Paris, she couldn't help but grin at the possibilities. She felt so contented. She shivered a little as the end of summer breeze worked its way through the orange groves and up to the terrace carrying with it the heady scent of summer lilies tinged with bitter orange.

He watched her from the French doors and smiled to himself, he knew she was thinking the exact same thing as him- it was up to them now. He was leaning on the door frame, hand clutching the little leather box in his pocket. She was looking so beautiful in a powder pink, sleeveless, evening gown. He noticed her shoulder blades quiver as she shivered and swiftly moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped a little and breathing in his fantastic cologne she immediately relaxed in his arms.

"hello", he whispered in her ear. She shivered again, but she was most certainly not cold.

"hello to you too", she smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head back.

Are you enjoying your birthday, darling?", he questioned.

"oh yes, it's lovely, I just needed some air. Lord Pallimore's cigars are quite vile", she laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"I have something for you", he stated softly.

"haven't you given me enough?", she laughed gently.

"no, this one's very important, it is to me", he said seriously. She bit her lip in her intrigue. She turned round in his arms and still holding her close he handed her the box. She flicked it open and gasped.

"oh, Joseph it's so beautiful", she whispered, husky with a sudden sense of emotion.

"it's an eternity ring, something perhaps I should have bought you long ago", he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"oh I love it, it's so beautiful", she smiled. She studied more closely and could see a faint engraving. It was hard too see in the poor light.

"here", he said, handing her the eye-glass, she put it up to a perfectly make-up eye and smiled wider as she read the engraving. She knew Latin and Italian pretty well, it made beautiful sense to her.

"Now I know what love is", she whispered, smiling at him through her tears.

"as do I", he whispered back and slipped the ring on to her dainty finger.

"for eternity", she said gently, taking his hands in hers.

"I'd have it no other way".

_Finis! Yeah! Hope you liked it in its entirety, again I'd just like to thank you all._

_Yours, 8-)_

_M_


End file.
